


A Wonderful Institution

by Sime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Desperate!Magnus, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, but Lightwoods accepts nothing, gay marriage accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sime/pseuds/Sime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had met many mundanes who had been married five times and they had been alive only for 60 years. How can it be, that a mundane who lives less than a hundred years, has married five times already and is still going, when Magnus The Great Immortal who has all the time in the world, has never gotten any closer than a proposal?!</p><p>Magnus wants to get married so he goes to a blind date and finds a real treat. But this 'treat' isn't an easy one to put a ring on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Magnus Bane, The Mighty High Warlock of Brooklyn (as Magnus prefers to be called) is 400 years old. Truthfully, it’s more like 700. To be _really_ honest…. somewhere around 800 perhaps??

But that is absolutely not the point here. The point is, he is very old. He could be older, he’s not the oldest warlock to ever exist, oh thank god no. THE POINT IS, he’s quite old and for someone that old one could expect him to have experienced it all.

And boy, he had! He’s been in all kind of unbelievable situations, and he’s also been through the not so unbelievable and very mundane moments of life. Tell him a story and he could brush it off saying, “been there done that.”

Except for one little teeny tiny thing that Magnus never had the pleasure to go through.

Marriage.

Magnus had met many mundanes who had been married five times and they had been alive only for 60 years. How can it be, that a mundane who lives less than a hundred years, has married five times already and is still going, when Magnus The Great Immortal who has all the time in the world, has never gotten any closer than a proposal.

And what a fine proposal it had been. Yet he had remained as an unmarried man.

That was exactly why Magnus found himself in a set up date for desperate singles looking for a spouse. He was sure the name had been something more sophisticated but who remembers those?

Now don't get this wrong, the reason Magnus wanted to get married was not only because he had never been married and found it outrageous.

He was lonely.

Magnus had his fair share of parties and… _friends_ , every other weekend. He was a rather busy warlock and proud of it. He could seduce every pretty boy and girl in this town if he wanted to. He didn't need another lover, that was not why he had come here. He felt deep loneliness in the very core of his heart, it was aching like an old wound that never healed. He felt his life was too cold and lighting up the fireplace didn't warm him up.

Sometimes on desperate late hours after few bottles of wine he wondered if true love even existed for someone like him, who was trapped in eternity. But Magnus liked to keep holding onto his childlike image of love finding its way. So Magnus had waited, and now he was done waiting. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that one day it'd just fall into his arms. Unless he fell in love with an Angel, then it could be possible.

So here he was. Magnus felt a bit silly standing there alone like a wallflower. He looked around to see what sort of… creatures, had come in tonight. There were awfully lot of faeries. Magnus personally didn’t care much about them. Magnus loved flirting and playing – something faeries did well he had to admit that – but they didn’t know how to stop it. In the end of the day Magnus was getting too old, pun intended, for spending years to get the damn faerie to talk honestly about what’s in their heart. Hard to imagine why they would have problems in finding a partner…

Couple of vampires lurked in a corner close to Magnus, and when they noticed that Magnus was looking at them they showed their sharp teeth to him. Maybe it was supposed to be a flirtatious smile, who knows. Sex with vampires could be amazing, Magnus was aware of that. But his ex girlfriend Camille had ruined vampires for him, maybe forever. For a moment Magnus considered texting Raphael to come and get his fledglings back home, but he gave up the idea. Magnus was trying to be nicer. The vampires probably deserved to be here as much as he did.

Besides, Raphael was most likely busy with his new boyfriend Samuel or Simon or whatever his name was.

Magnus was pleased to notice that no warlocks had come. He knew all the warlocks who were old enough to be known and he did not want to hear any bickering about tonight, thank you very much. Magnus liked to keep at least some of his personal life personal.

So, faeries and vampires it'd be for tonight. And then there were two shadowhunters talking to some faeries, a girl and a boy shadowhunter, but Magnus had no time to take a better look at them when the organizer spoke up.

“Welcome! We’re about to start tonight’s meeting in a moment. Please sit down to a random table.” Everyone did as instructed. Magnus had one of the faeries sitting with him as his first partner. Every small table had two chairs next to it, one blue and one red. Magnus had sat down to a blue chair. “You have five minutes to talk with the person at your table, and when the bell rings the one sitting in a blue seat should move on to the next table. Simple!”

Their five minutes started. The reason Magnus had chosen this type of meeting was those exact five minutes. Even if the person was unpleasant or just not interesting, five minutes should pass quickly.

It should.

The first two partners were both boring faeries who were trying to be mystical, and five minutes felt too slow for Magnus’ liking. He had promised himself to try and be nice but it was challenging when someone was throwing uninteresting facts about themselves into his face in a dreamy tone that was most likely supposed to be seductive. It only made Magnus yawn.

To pass time Magnus graciously glanced to the next table and his next partner. Magnus was about to put his elbow on the table and lean on his hand but he almost lost his balance when he saw who was waiting him next in line.

A shadowhunter boy.

A very attractive shadowhunter boy.

Magnus had never been with a shadowhunter before. He wasn’t exactly sure why. They seemed somehow a bit too hard to gain and to maintain. And it hadn’t been too long ago when shadowhunters still despised downworlders. The new generations of shadowhunters seemed to have more sense in their little warrior heads, but the existing older generations were still quite stiff when meeting Magnus.

And when Magnus looked at that boy – because he was no man, he couldn’t have been even thirty – Magnus thought maybe he could taste one. The shadowhunter had jet black hair and a sharp jaw line. He was sitting with another faerie and he had an expression on his face that spoke of a confusion. He seemed to have difficult time to keep up with the faerie. Magnus could hardly blame him.

Magnus kept staring at the boy for so long that the shadowhunter actually noticed his staring. Bright blue eyes met with Magnus’ glamoured brown ones.

He had black hair _and_ blue eyes. Magnus’ favorite combination.

Magnus had to take a breath and the shadowhunter looked a bit flustered and quickly turned his attention back to the faerie at his table.

The bell rang and Magnus could not have been any happier to hear the sound. He jumped up from his seat and moved on to the shadowhunter's table, not giving the faerie he had just been talking to, even another glance. Rude, maybe. He couldn't care less.

The faerie with the shadowhunter clearly had hard time to understand what the bell ring meant, or he just was naturally too slow. Or Magnus was too eager.

While Magnus was waiting for the faerie to move out of the way, he had exactly 3 seconds to panic. This meeting was at least supposed to be a more liberal in a sense of sexuality. There was no 'men line up here and women here' but more like everyone for everyone. Although, it wasn't clearly mentioned anywhere and suddenly Magnus was afraid that the reason this shadowhunter boy had looked too awkward with the faerie was because the faerie was a he and not a she. What if the shadowhunter boy didn't like men?

The faerie moved out of the way, finally, and Magnus had no time to panic any more than that. Okay, five minutes with this beauty. What should he say?

"Hi", said Magnus. Very unique, Magnus, well done. He cleared his throat once. "I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane."

"Alec", the shadowhunter answered. He looked a bit shy. Magnus didn't usually go for the shy type, but in front of this kind of beauty he could forgive such things. On his gorgeous face it was rather endearing, in fact.

"What do you do, Alec?" Weren't these the kind of questions they were supposed to ask? Magnus wouldn't know, he hadn't asked any questions from the previous partners.

"I'm a shadowhunter", Alec said. He seemed to like short answers.

"Well, obviously", Magnus chuckled awkwardly and made Alec blush. It was hard to not to notice the runes all over Alec's arms and neck. Well wasn't this going brilliantly? "Where do you hunt your shadows?"

"Are you asking me where do I live?" Alec looked a bit puzzled.

Magnus gave a slow nod and leaned back on his chair, straightening out the hems of his dark, wine red suit jacket. Alec was fiddling with his fingers nervously. He looked embarrassed but definitely not in a way of 'I wish this faggot would leave me alone'. The way he was blushing was cute.

"The New York Institute", Alec said and lowered his gaze into his own hands. "I'm supposed to take over it in near future."

Wait, what?

"You don't happen to be a Lightwood, do you?" Magnus had become a bit wary. He had dealt with the Lightwoods before.

"Um, yes?" Alec looked nervous.

"Are you… Alexander?" Magnus digged the name out of his memory. The Lightwoods were quite a well known shadowhunter family. He could barely remember the names of the less important members.

"Yeah", Alec let out the breath he had apparently been holding in. There was a short silent moment before Alec realized to ask Magnus about his occupation. "A-and you?"

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn", Magnus made a small bow and a movement with his hand to introduce himself.

"Oh", Alec's face went red. Again. "I've heard of you."

"I'd be amazed if you hadn't", Magnus smirked. He really wished he'd have a wine glass in his hand right now, so that he could make his signature glance just over the raised glass straight into Alec's soul. That was his favorite way of flirting.

Despite of not having a wine glass in his hand Magnus tried to convey the same kind of feeling into his eyes when he looked over the table at Alec. A bit surprisingly, _Alexander_ was still the most interesting person Magnus had met for a very long time. Many times had Magnus been disappointed by a shadowhunter the moment they opened their mouth, but Alec… he seemed different. And the way Alec glanced back at him, biting his lower lip and then quickly looking away, told more than enough to Magnus. Alec _was_ interested in men indeed.

The annoying bell rang. Before rising up from his seat Magnus gave an apologetic smile and slipped his number to Alec. "Call me anytime, pretty boy." With those words Magnus left the table though he did not want to. But he knew that one should never reveal all of their cards right away. Now it was up to Alec.

Magnus couldn't wait to spend more minutes with that blushing shadowboy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! This is the first fic I've written in years, so I'm feeling nervous *^^*  
> I am trying hard to become a good writer so any feedback to make me better is appreciated.  
> Ohh and I have 4 chapters written already, so I'm going to release those quickly and then we'll see what happens. I don't know how long this will get, but I'd say about 10 chapters can be expected.  
> Thank you for coming to take a look!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your attention <3  
> I know my chapters aren't very long so I'm going to release the third chapter later today :)

Alec had not wanted to come, not really. He was perfectly fine being alone, he didn't need anyone. He was strong and independent, rarely asked for help and survived through everything by himself.  _ Because _ he was intelligent and did he mention, strong? Both physically and mentally. Alec thought those were good personal traits of a person who got his life together. Isabelle, his sister, said that those things were exactly the reason why he needed to find himself someone.

Alec hadn't really understood her point and resisted all of her efforts to go to any dates she tried to arrange, until their parents had made their announcement.

Alec would take the lead of the Institute sometime in next two years. And that he shouldn't do it alone.

The thing was, Alec hadn't come out to his parents, not exactly. He had, on many occasions, hinted at them that he just hasn't met the right girl OR boy. And Alec was pretty convinced that they had gotten the message. A very long and suffocating silent moment, and then Maryse had changed the subject all together.

In this day and age homosexuality was getting more and more accepted. Or at least people were pretending to accept it. Because if you said you hate gays, people would look down on you. So, at least it wasn't acceptable to straightforwardly hate them, but… It could've been worse and Alec should be thankful for that. And he was. But he also knew that even though his parents didn't say it, they would do what they could to marry him to a fine woman.

And that's how Isabelle had finally succeeded on dragging him into one of these stupid set up dates. Alec knew he wouldn't find love, it was ridiculous to even hope for it. At least not from a group of desperate people that even came to these kind of meetings.

Isabelle had convinced to him that this exact meeting was one of the best shots Alec had, and sooner than Alec would've wanted, he found himself sitting in a red chair as his… partners, changed every five minutes. Which was ridiculous, because how on Angel are you supposed to fall for a person in just five minutes?

It appeared that five minutes were more than enough. Although Alec wouldn't really call it 'falling'. Alec didn't know how it felt to fall in love properly. All he knew was that he had spent five whole minutes talking to a very stunning warlock who looked like no one Alec had ever seen in his life, like no one he could have even imagined to exist.

Alec, of course, was mostly talking about the warlock's style. Ahh,  _ Magnus' _ , he was talking about Magnus' extravagant style, and most definitely  _ not _ about Magnus himself.

"Well?" Isabelle grabbed Alec's arm and lead him out of the building. The meeting was over.

"What?"

"How did it go?! I myself saw many cute girls and boys who'd go well with you", Isabelle said very teasingly. Alec was one hundred percent sure that she knew Alec wasn't interested in any of the girls, but they had never said it out loud. It was just her way of teasing him, by keeping up the facade even when they were alone and when everything about her screamed 'I know you're gay'.

"I saw you talked to the stunning warlock", Isabelle said when Alec didn't answer.

Again with  _ the warlock _ . "He had a name, Izzy."

"Oh did he now?" Isabelle sounded way too excited for her own good.

"Yes!" Alec slashed out, and then admitted a bit embarrassingly, "... Magnus Bane."

" _ The _ Magnus Bane?!" Isabelle would not shut her mouth the rest of the night. 

 

-

 

The New York Institute was a total mess. And all because The High Warlock of Brooklyn would be visiting today. No warlock had visited the Institute in ages, yet alone Magnus Bane. Alec got that it was a notable event for the Institute, but he found it still slightly amusing. The looks on everyone's faces were almost frightened when they were running around doing errands, putting everything together, dusting the old paintings even, and preparing wines and appetizers in case the warlock wanted something.

The warlock. That's how everyone talked about him. Alec thought it was a bit insulting. Everyone here knew his name, so why not use it?

Alec was supposed to briefly introduce himself to  _ the warlock _ , after all he'd be running the Institute in few years. The head of the Lightwood family took this visit very seriously. But they didn't know that Alec had met Magnus Bane already a week ago. Alec had told no one, and made sure Isabelle wouldn't either.

Magnus Bane's phone number was sitting on his bedroom table, unused. Alec had spent the whole week a phone in his hands, trying to figure out should he call Magnus. And if he did, what would he say? And when would be a good time to call? He didn't know if The High Warlock of Brooklyn would be busier in the day or night. And then Alec would spend two hours holding the phone, tapping the number in his finger hovering over the call button, too scared to click it.

It was one of the most ridiculous things Alec had ever done. How difficult can it be to make a one phone call, really.

But Magnus Bane had been so elegant and stylish and cool and very experienced, and Alec was such a mess who didn't know how to deal with these sudden feelings inside him. He felt nervous, dizzy, confused, anxious, scared and  _ very _ attracted to the warlock. Who was this hormonal teenager who had abducted his body?

When he had heard of Magnus visiting the Institute, his heart had fluttered. Alec knew Magnus' visit had absolutely nothing to do with him, but he still felt glad that he'd get to see Magnus again. Although Alec was also worried about how would it go. Would Magnus wonder why Alec hadn't called him? Would it make things awkward or very awkward? And what if Magnus didn't even remember giving his number to Alec, because that's what gorgeous people like Magnus Bane does, don't they? Throwing their phone numbers in every direction to everyone for who knows for what reasons. Because it just couldn't be because Alec had impressed him. No. Way.

When Magnus finally did arrive to the Institute, Alec felt nervous. He told himself it was because he was presenting himself for the first time as the future head of the Institute. It was no big news, though, everyone had always known the throne would go to the first born.

Maybe, perhaps, could it have been that Alec was a tiny bit nervous because he knew he'd meet Magnus again? Suddenly he wasn't that glad anymore and just wanted to run away from the butterflies in his stomach.

Isabelle had made sure to dress him up at least somewhat more formally than what Alec would normally wear in his home. Their parents had also made some effort, as all of the Institute seemed to. It all felt quite wasted the moment Magnus Bane walked into the house making everything else seem plain.

"Pleasure to meet you again", Magnus spoke to the Lightwoods at first, greeting them with a slight bow so that they wouldn't have to shake hands. Another shadowhunter – downworlder thing Alec couldn't understand.

"Alexander", Magnus had turned his attention to Alec now and offered a hand to shake. The way Magnus had said his name made Alec feel a sudden jolt inside him. Alec took his hand. It was warm and had lots of rings in more than one finger. A shiver run down his spine and for a second it was hard to catch his breath.

From the corner of his eye Alec could see how Maryse raised her brow questioningly, but all together seemed pleased that Magnus was aware of their son's first name.

After that Alec's parents took Magnus to the business he had came for. Magnus had gained sudden interest in the Book of The White that was currently located in the library of New York's Institute.

Alec was about to quietly disappear when Maryse and Robert weren't looking, but while they were walking toward the library Magnus made a request.

"I was informed that Alexander here knows the library quite well", Magnus glanced towards Alec. "I was hoping he could show me some other books as well, now that I'm here."

Alec stopped right there and then out of shock. What??? He had intended to escape the awkwardness before his parents would figure out Alec was having all the hots for the warlock, and now this?!

Robert looked confused as why would Magnus be interested to get guidance from Alec, but agreed to it anyway. Before Alec could think he was already in the library, with Magnus, a few book shelves away from his parents who were holding the damn white book.

They were looking at the other very old magical books that the Institute had in its shelves, but while Alec tried to look for any special ones that might've interested Magnus, the warlock himself didn't seem too fascinated by the books. Instead, he was looking at Alec.

"May I ask, why haven't you called me?" Magnus asked as he brushed a finger against the books in front of him.

There goes the dreaded question. Alec really tried to come up with a good excuse, but he had none, so he just kept opening and closing his mouth like and idiot in front of that handsome man.

He did  _ not _ just describe Magnus as that.

"You know, it's rude to keep the other one waiting for more than three days", Magnus said and moved his gaze on the books.

"I'm… sorry?" Alec wasn't sure what he was apologizing for.

Now Magnus was smirking. "If you're sorry, you should fix your mistake. By going for drinks with me. Tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" Alec stammered and he hated it.

"It's a deal, then." Magnus had now come closer and Alec could smell his cologne. He felt suddenly dizzy.

Magnus was about to turn and leave, but Alec's confused voice stopped him. "What about these books?" Magnus hadn't looked any of them at all.

"I have no interest in those, they have no value to me", Magnus said.

"Then why… if you came just for the Book of The White?"

"Oh, that", Magnus now laughed for real. "That's not the real Book of The White. Just a copy. A very good one."

Alec had never been more confused in his whole life. Apparently Magnus could read it from his face, since he felt the need to explain himself. "I came to see  _ you _ ." Alec now felt like Magnus' eyes pierced into him, and he felt himself blushing. That didn't make any sense for Alec. Why would Magnus Bane see such effort just to meet him again?

"See you tomorrow", Magnus said as he started to walk away. "And please, don't tell your parents about any of this." He drew a little circle in the air around them, a flash of blue sparkles in the air. Magnus winked at him and turned around to be walked out of the Institute by Alec's parents.

Alec felt like something had hit him. Hard.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not very fond of the first two chapters, but I like how things are going from now on!

Magnus hadn't felt this excited in a long time. After leaving the blind date meeting he had glamoured himself and followed Alexander a little bit, just to hear what he'd say about Magnus to Alec's apparently sister. Usually Magnus was above this kind of tricks, but he just couldn't resist the temptation. 

_ He had a name _ , Alec had said. The way Alec had spoken made Magnus feel like Alec was almost defending the warlock. It made Magnus' insides melt like ice cream on a hot summer day. He wouldn't have thought this day would come. A day when a shadowhunter saw him as equal. Not only he was a downworlder, he was also a warlock with quite a reputation. To give Alec his silent thanks, Magnus stopped listening their conversation and went home instead.

Alexander seemed to be a one special case indeed, Magnus thought as he happily poured himself a drink. Magnus was eager to meet him again to learn more about this special treat that had fallen upon his path. Not that Alec was a treat. Though he looked delicious, sweet like sugar. But he knew the rules of dating better than anyone, and he waited for Alec to call him.

Honestly Magnus was quite sure it wouldn't take that long till his phone would ring. Alec had seemed inexperienced so he probably wouldn't bother playing hard to get. Also Magnus was certain he had spotted interest in Alec's eyes when he had looked at Magnus.

A day went pass. Magnus emptied a bottle of wine while waiting. Then another day and another two bottles of wine.

When five days had passed each day adding one more bottle of wine into his evening, Magnus was finally drunk. The next day would be the sixth day of waiting and Magnus suspected that six bottles of wine in one night would turn him into an alcoholic. He had to do something else.

So. He visited the New York Institute. The visit went fine. He was amused by the effort of the shadowhunters just because a warlock was coming into their territory. It made the whole thing even more amusing when the silly nephilims took his visit oh so very seriously, granting his wish to see the Book of The White, when in fact, the book was not at all why he had come. 

It wasn't hard for Magnus to come up with a good excuse for his visit. It would not had bothered him to straightforwardly announce to the Lightwoods that he had come to court their oldest son, but he got the feeling it wasn't the best idea at this stage. The whole subject was still quite touchy.  

Meeting Alexander again had made his insides tingle, but Magnus allowed himself to be a little offended as well. Who was Alexander to decline his very clear instructions to ask Magnus out? However, all of his pride seemed to wither away in front of a stuttering shadowboy with dreamy eyes. Magnus had his weaknesses, what can he say?

Magnus was in the middle of getting ready for their first date that was  _ finally _ happening. He was aware of his eagerness – Magnus had never been a person with lots of patience.  Alexander was about to arrive soon. Magnus had offered drinks at his place which Alec had said yes to. Secretly Magnus hoped that sooner or later Alec would say yes to a one whole lot bigger question he had in mind. But that had to wait, and Magnus was perfectly happy with just getting the shadowboy into his loft for their first date. Even that little fact screamed 'inexperienced' into his ears. No sensible person ever agrees to have their first date at the other's apartment. He could be a serial killer or a rapist and Alec would be walking straight into his trap. 

Magnus made a mental note to point that out to Alec later. The thought of Alexander agreeing on a meeting like this with another guy other than Magnus himself terrified him. Who knows what could happen?! The simple thought of another guy existing in Alec's life at all made him terrified. 

Magnus started to panic again. What if there was another guy already? How could he know? He had spoken to Alec only for five minutes and they hadn't talked much about anything really. Even though Lightwoods were well known, Alec could always have managed to hide his personal life. 

_ If Alec had someone already, why'd he go to that meeting? _ A small voice inside Magnus' head peeped. A very good point, he thought. But Alec could still always keep a secret lover in his closet, couldn't he? Especially if he wasn't openly gay, which seemed to be the case. Magnus knew enough about Maryse and Robert Lightwood to know that they wouldn't be too happy about their first born son's homosexuality. 

The ringing of a doorbell made him snap out of his thoughts. That'd be Alexander, Magnus though and a smile spread across his face. He was acting like it was christmas and he'd be getting the best present in the world. Although he didn't like to think of Alec as a toy, it made Magnus sound like such a vain person.

Magnus opened the door and was greeted by a slightly out of breath Alec whose hair was such a mess. Such a cute mess it was.

"Alexander", Magnus greeted him and gave him a light half hearted hug. Alec's cologne smelled divine and invited Magnus closer, but he resisted the temptation. "Come on in."

While Alec made himself comfortable in the living room, Magnus prepared their first drinks. He had cleaned up the loft and placed suitable snacks on the table next to the couch. He had even lit up the fireplace to create a cozy atmosphere.

When Magnus got into the living room Alec had already sat down on the couch and was twisting his hands nervously. His biceps were clear under his black t-shirt and Magnus had to pause for a moment to appreciate them.

"I tried to get the cat fur from my furniture but you know cats, they never leave anything clean", Magnus said. Cats weren't the best or the most romantic conversation starter, but it was better than silence.

"You have a cat?" Alec asked and looked around.

"Chairman Meow must be sleeping in my bedroom", Magnus changed his voice a tiny bit more seductive at the last word.

Alec smiled a little, probably for the silly name of Magnus' cat. After that he was being terribly quiet and kept sipping the drink that Magnus had offered him. God this wasn't going too well.

"You know", Magnus started, remembering his earlier worries, "when talking about one's safety, one should always meet new acquaintances in public."

Alec looked like he had no idea what Magnus was talking about. "Uh-huh?" 

"I'm talking about first dates." Magnus realized that this had been a bad idea. Why did he do this to himself? 

"Oh", was all that Alec answered, but he did swift a bit further away from Magnus on the couch. 

Magnus felt like facepalming – this whole date was such a fail. "I mean, it is perfectly safe to visit  _ my  _ loft anytime. A lot of people come and go here often." Alec furrowed his brows at that. Had Magnus just managed to call himself a slut? "I'm just talking about general safety. For your future. In case you– "

This had been the worst idea ever. Magnus hadn't only made Alec to move further away from him physically, but also sounded like he assumed Alec to go on other dates after this one, like Magnus and Alec was never going to be anything and he was giving him advice on how to deal with the future first dates that Alec would experience.

"Actually, let's forget that. It came out terribly wrong and I'm sorry." Magnus wanted to die. 

"Ahh, it's okay", Alec said quietly. If he had seemed endearingly nervous before, now he was just… defeated. Magnus didn't understand what was wrong. Usually he was very good at this. In the past many of his first dates had progressed on the bedroom stuff already, that was how skilled he was with charming people. Women usually took a bit more wooing, but especially men were quickly on their knees. Sometimes literally.

With Alec, however, everything went wrong. It was like Alec's awkwardness and stuttering was a virus that had spread on Magnus' body as well, and now he couldn't function properly. 

Magnus let out a deep sigh. If he wanted to stop doing any more damage than he already had, he needed to take a totally new approach into this. "Would you care to tell me more about your family, Alexander?"

Alec looked up from his hands for the first time since Magnus had started talking and everything had went wrong. He looked a bit surprised of Magnus' sudden question about his family, but after giving it a thought, he relaxed and started speaking. 

Magnus made simple questions, simple but clever in a way that they forced Alec to tell about interesting details or funny stories he wouldn't have thought on his own. Magnus was finally able to breathe again. He thanked God for his years of experience in human psyche. Talking about one's family was always a distracting subject, because everyone has strong feelings about their family members, whether it was good or bad or complicated. 

Unless, of course, the other didn't want to talk about their family because they didn't have one, which was Magnus' case, but he made sure that Alec would have no chance to ask Magnus about his family in return.

And when Alec smiled for the first time while telling a story about his little brother Max, Magnus felt like maybe they could do this. Maybe they could fight the awkwardness away. Together.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus adores Alec.  
> Alec is a mess and needs to do some thinking.  
> He also has to chat with Maryse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot! Finally we get some action ;) I think I've gotten a lot more comfortable with this fic. Like, I usually need a few chapters to get to know the characters and the feeling I want to convey through my writing?? I dunno if it sounds sensible at all, but anyway XD  
> Again, thank you all for everything~

They had several dates like that, every one a bit less awkward. Alec was hatching out of his shell more and more each time they met. Magnus learned so much about his life, and he had also learned a few different ways Alexander laughed.

The first laugh that Magnus had the pleasure of hearing was just a little chuckle. Sometimes out of politeness, sometimes out of awkwardness, sometimes because he didn't have any words but wanted to respond somehow. That was a laugh that anyone could get out of Alec, so Magnus didn't look at it like a victory but put it in his memory anyway.

The second laugh was something Alec made when he was uncomfortable. Sometimes the things Magnus asked him made him squirm or blush. There were two versions of this laugh. One was when he was uncomfortable because he didn't like something, and the other was obviously the opposite; when he was embarrassed to admit he liked something. Now this seemed like a small victory already. Magnus wanted to learn to know Alec properly – to know the secrets he kept in his heart, to know what he really was thinking about the things that were in his life. He didn't want to just know _what_ was in his life.

But the real jackpot was the most genuine smile Alec flashed at times and the laugh he made when he really thought something was funny. It was a smile that could've lit up the whole night sky like a secret star hidden in the sea of Alec's blue eyes. To see that smile it made Magnus smile as well without giving it another thought. To hear that laugh Magnus found himself laughing _his_ most genuine laugh before he even noticed. Normally Magnus was someone who was aware of his every move and planned every word so that they'd come out as elegant and as witty as their carrier. It was almost dangerous, the way Alexander affected him.

 

-

 

At first Alec had felt really awkward and nervous with Magnus. Mainly because he didn't know how to date people. He didn't know how to flirt or act seductively. Being seductive wasn't really his thing. He had never done any of these things and he just didn't know. He didn't even know how dating should feel like. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be this nerve wracking.

And also, because Magnus was so damn amazing. Anyone would know it just by looking at him. He looked so gorgeous all the time, but even his speech and gestures were so impressive. All in all Magnus was very well put together all the time, and next to him was Alec. Alec the shadowhunter who was barely out of closet and wore awful sweaters.

No matter how nerve wracking it was, Alec still wanted to meet Magnus again and again. It was nothing big, but it was a start. Alec knew he was having a crush on this warlock, but he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. Not quite yet. Right now all he knew was that he wanted to keep going to those awfully wonderful dates with Magnus and hope that somehow everything would turn out well.

They were on their way to the Institute after having a successful dinner date at Taki's. Alec was a bit nervous about letting Magnus to walk him home, because there was always the risk of someone spotting them on their way. But they had had such a nice time and Alec didn't want to ruin it by running away. Magnus didn't deserve it. Besides, Alec told himself, there was no reason for him to hide anything. He was all the time hinting his parents about his sexual orientation, and he didn't mean to stay in the closet. But it was still hard, and the closer they got to the Institute the more nervous he got.

Magnus probably noticed that from the way Alec was acting. He kept glancing around instead of fully focusing to what the other was talking about.

"Alec, are you listening to me?" Magnus asked.

Alec turned to look into the warlock's eyes. "I'm sorry. Did you say something important?"

Magnus was now pouting and Alec had to take a breath. You wouldn't think someone as elegant as Magnus could be cute, but he was _adorable_ at times.

"I was about to get into the most exciting part of the story about pirates in Peru."

"Oh", Alec said and looked at Magnus under his eyelashes, biting his lower lip. For Magnus, that was a look that'd become his death, but Alec was completely oblivious of that. "I'll listen to it again next time, if you don't mind. I'll let you start from the beginning."

They were now right at the Institute, just one corner away. Alec stopped walking, he felt like he just couldn't go any further. Not with Magnus. And Alec hated it. He hated the feeling of having to do things in secret, because he didn't have to! There was literally no one right there telling him he can't walk with Magnus. Yet still he felt like he wasn't allowed such things. It had to be the way he was brought up, the way his parents had taught him. Alec wished an upbringing was something you could just forget and start over from where you were now, but it seemed like the roots were deep in him. The roots that his parents planted for him when he was little.

The warlock took a hold of both of Alec's arms and looked him right into the eyes. "Are you alright?"

Magnus was closer than ever, his magical eyes flickering out of concern. Looking into those eyes made Alec forget his worries for a second. He could see the glitter under Magnus' eyes in the moonlight. It was quite late at night and the streets were quieter. It was dark, it was romantic, Magnus was right in front of him, Magnus who smelled amazing and inviting, so all he could do was kiss him.

Alec had never kissed anyone before, but somehow his body seemed to know well enough what to do. Alec had never felt anything as soft and sweet as Magnus' lips. It was delicate and innocent as they were still standing apart, Magnus' grip of Alec's arms tightening.

After Magnus pulled away Alec became aware of how his heart was beating harder than in any battle he had been in. There had been no fireworks, but Alec was in no way disappointed at all. It was more than he could've ever imagined, and much better.

A satisfied smirk was playing on Magnus' lips that were now glimmering in the darkness. Alec felt tempted to lick his own lips, but he didn't dare in front of Magnus. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Well, Alexander", Magnus started with a still smiling face, but didn't continue talking. Almost as if Alec had made him speechless. As if _that_ was possible. But he sounded like he was praising the shadowhunter.

"I think this is a good time to say goodnight?" Alec surprised himself with how stable his voice was. He sounded more confident than he would've ever thought of being after kissing a warlock.

"Indeed", Magnus said, still smiling. "Goodnight, Alexander." Magnus looked smug, and that only made Alec's face even redder.

"Goodnight, Magnus", Alec said and turned to walk away. He didn't dare to look back since he was sort of embarrassed. He had _kissed_ Magnus. His first kiss and it had been perfect. Out of habit he bit his lower lip in his happiness, and _oh god_ he could indeed taste Magnus on his lips. Alec had to cough and slap himself to get back to his senses. "Get it together, Alec", he said quietly to himself before opening the doors of the Institute.

After getting inside quite a few people gave him 'the look' as if they knew something. Alec tried to convince himself that he was just being paranoid and they were just looking at him because he had entered the room. And that there was no way they could know. It's not like anyone was spying on him.

"Alec." He heard his mother's voice calling for him and stopped to greet her.

"Where are you coming from at this time of night?" Maryse asked and put a hand on his shoulder as a caring gesture.

"I was just meeting a friend", Alec said. Luckily he didn't blush or do anything else weird. Maybe he had gotten good at hiding things from others.

"Hopefully a female friend", Maryse laughed. She didn't sound like she was hoping her gay son would turn straight, she simply said it as how she would say it to Jace or any other straight guy. Somehow that made things even worse. As if she wasn't even acknowledging that there was a possibility her son was gay. As if Alec had never said anything at all. As if it was so impossible it wasn't even worth considering.

When Alec didn't say anything, Maryse let the smile die of her face and changed the subject. Well, not entirely. "Alec, have you thought about what I and your father discussed with you about perhaps getting married before taking the lead of this Institute?"

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? "Well… yes?"

"I'm sure you know that I could introduce you to many fine shadowhunter girls from suitable families. I can make a few phone calls if you'd like", Maryse said but didn't look Alec into the eyes. And was he just imagining or did she emphasize the word 'shadowhunter'? There was no way she could know about Alec and a certain warlock.

"Mother, I appreciate your efforts" – well, not really – "but I'd like to find that person on my own." Alec made sure he said it in a way that there were no limits to as what kind of person he was ready to get married with. No gender, no race. No limits.

"I just want what's best for my boy", Maryse sounded more demanding and less motherly.

"Yes, mom, but what about love?" Alec asked and kept staring at her mom until Maryse looked him into the eyes, finally. He could see different emotions running in her gaze, changing before he could catch them. Was regret one of them?

"You are still so young, Alexander", Maryse put her hand against Alec's left cheek for a moment and then turned around leaving the room.

If anything, that had left Alec with confused feelings. He didn't even want to begin to understand what had all of that been about and especially why his mother didn't think love was important. Alec had never given much thought for it, but he had always expected that everyone who was married was in love, and that everyone married their one true love and nothing less. What would he do if that wasn't the case? How much would his world and whole idea of love change?

Alec got into his own bed and under the warm sheets and tried to push those disturbing thoughts away from his mind. He knew a great distraction, so he let himself fall into the memory of kissing Magnus. Alec had to pull the blanket over his head to hide the stupid grin on his face. He was acting like a schoolgirl, wasn't he?

Lastly he couldn't help but think about how different it had sound and felt when his mother had called him Alexander compared to how it felt when _Magnus_ called him like that. Magnus always seemed to put more emotion into saying it. Alec was so used to everybody calling him Alec that if someone used Alexander it felt just weird.

Alec would allow Magnus to call him Alexander whenever. Actually, he wished Magnus wouldn't use Alec much at all.

  
_Alexander._


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh this one's about 500 words longer than other chapters! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but that also means I might not update every day from now on. We'll see!  
> ~*^^*~

Today was an important day for Alec. He was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, straightening out his clothes. He stared at himself into the eyes, but no matter how he looked he saw a nervous boy, not a leader. Not a professional at his field of work. Would he ever be?

"You can do this, Alec", he tried to encourage himself.

Today was the annual meeting with the downworlder leaders to discuss present issues. They'd gather here at the Institute for the first time in years. It was all for Alec, who was supposed to take the lead of this meeting. Before it had been his parents job, but since Alec would take the lead of the Institute he should start taking more responsibilities.

And Alec felt like he was about to let everyone down. He had attended a meeting like that before with his parents, but he still knew barely nothing. It was awful enough to be having to do that, but the fact that his father would be in the meeting watching him, made everything three times worse.

Alec left the bathroom and glanced at his phone. He should go down to meet Magnus in a bit, who'd arrive earlier than the other downworlders. Magnus didn't always attend these meetings, but Alec had made sure that he'd attend this one.

After considering his options Alec had thrown his cowardness out of the window and called Magnus yesterday night. It wasn't unusual anymore for them to keep in touch, but this hadn't been just a good-night call. He had asked Magnus for help.

Alec very rarely asked help. Actually, he never asked for help. But after meeting Magnus he had started to feel this strange submissiveness inside him. Like he wanted to show his weak side to the warlock, like he wanted to be taken care of for a change.

"You could do that, help me out?" Mainly Alec had asked Magnus just to stand by his side, to help to win the downworlders to his side so that they'd listen to him. "And it won't be too weird or anything?"

"The fact that you have to question that is why we need these meetings. A warlock should be able support a shadowhunter without it being strange", Magnus had assured him. Racism was still an issue.

When Alec hadn't answered anything to that, Magnus had added; "I'll be there, Alexander."

"Yeah. Good."

Alec went downstairs to go open the door for Magnus who'd be arriving shortly. His heartbeat fastened the closer the meeting creeped up on him. Or maybe it was at least partly because he was about to see Magnus again. They hadn't met since the kiss happened, and Alec couldn't help but wonder if there would be a chance for them to kiss again tonight. Alec wished to feel that sensation again, Magnus' soft lips against his.

On his way down Alec bumped into Isabelle. "Nervous?" she asked.

"A little." Alec would never admit having any big feelings. _Because_ he totally wasn't nervous more than just a little.

"Is Magnus coming?"

Alec turned to look at something else than Izzy's smug face. "Yes. In fact, I need to go and open the doors for him."

"I thought there was still thirty minutes left before the meeting." Isabelle arched her defined brow. She was clearly suspecting everything.

"It's a business meeting", Alec sighed dramatically.

"But _of course,_ big brother", she teased. Alec was glad that he had met Magnus, but this part of having a crush he hadn't missed.

Alec gave up on saving his dignity from Isabelle's hungry mouth and turned away to leave. He really needed to go before Magnus would arrive.

"Remember to use protection!"

One day Alec would get his revenge.

-

Magnus was glad that Alec had called him for aid. Although they were still getting to know each others, Magnus knew Alec well enough to know that he didn't ask help from others very often. Magnus felt almost honoured.

To Alec he had acted like he wasn't worried about how everyone would react when they'd realize that Magnus and Alec were working together – and he wasn't too worried, not that much anyway – but at the same time he knew it wouldn't be quite as simple. Not everyone in the council liked Magnus, and a Magnus side by side to a shadowhunter they would like even less.

There was no use of being scared of that fact, so he wasn't going to think about it too much. It wasn't that serious anyway. And he wanted to help Alec. Besides, Alec was the one who'd lead the meeting, not him. He'd only support.

He arrived to the Institute and as soon as he was on the door it opened even before he had time to ring the doorbell. A smiling shadowboy was waiting for him.

"Sneaky", Magnus said smirking.

Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes – that he hadn't seen for two days – all Magnus could think for a moment was the kiss they had shared, and how very much he wanted to repeat that experience.

"I just wanted to be the one to let you in, you know, no need to scream for everyone that you came early", Alec said and rubbed his neck looking slightly uncomfortable.

Magnus wasn't sure what that had meant exactly, but he went with it anyway. It was too early to push Alec to any direction. This time he'd let it pass, but sooner or later he'd have to start voicing out his own needs. As for now, he still wanted to avoid fighting with Alec.

So all he did was smile and let Alec lead him through the Institute to the meeting room. Many of the shadowhunters were too busy to pay much attention to them as they walked by, but there was one who looked at them a satisfied smile playing on her lips – Alec's sister.

It seemed that Alec had told at least _someone_ about their budding relationship. That made him feel a bit better.

As Alec was walking in front of Magnus leading him to the right direction, Magnus had all the good views. From head to toes there was nothing Magnus didn't like to lay his eyes on, though certainly he had his favorite parts. Maybe it was Alec's strong neck that the runes decorated, his broad shoulders that were always ready to shield and protect, _or,_ well, the firmest bottom Magnus had seen in ages.

Magnus would _definitely_ tap that.

They had now arrived to a room that looked like any meeting room ever. It wasn't a large room hence there was only one window where a faint city light loomed in.

"Here we are", Alec said and looked even more uncomfortable. Magnus hoped his discomfort was all because of the upcoming meeting and not because of him.

"It'll be fine", Magnus reassured him. "And if not, at least I'll be here?"

Magnus' offer made Alec smile his adorable nervous smile, and that gave Magnus courage to get closer to the boy. He wasn't ashamed to admit his selfish reasons to want to be close to Alec, but those feelings weren't all that there was. Right now, all he wanted was to help Alec to relax. To give him hope.

Magnus stepped even closer. They were now only inches apart from each others. His sudden move caused Alec to inhale out of surprise. It made Magnus' insides melt out of satisfaction. He was glad to notice all the little ways his presence affected Alec.

Magnus put his hand gently on Alec's cheek and caressed it softly, staring intensely into the ocean that was his eyes before pressing their lips together.

_Mmm. Finally._

They were so careful that it was killing Magnus. He had to focus all of his remaining brain cells – that weren't focused on kissing Alec – to keep the pace that Alec was leading them with. Magnus wanted to put his hands all over the shadowhunter's golden body. He ached to have a touch of skin, but he had to hold back. For Alec. If he scared him away because he couldn't control himself despite being hundreds of years old, he would be very, very angry with himself.

Besides, this was hardly the time or place.

As much as Magnus would've wanted to keep doing what they were doing, he had to break off the kiss as soon as they were in a need of oxygen.

"I think we should discuss some tactics before your father comes", Magnus whispered and stepped away, walking to the other side of the table that had been next to them and was now between them. He deliberately sat down on the opposite side. For safety reasons it was a good thing to have a physical object between them for the rest of the time. He couldn't trust himself to be any closer to Alec than that.

Magnus took a look of the boy he had left on the other side. He looked deadly delicious, lips slightly parted and glossy after Magnus' "visit". Magnus had to groan internally. They _needed_ to go on another date. Preferably at his loft.

In the end they did manage to get a fairly professional talk about how the meeting would go and where Alec would need Magnus' help.

Soon enough Robert entered the room with the other guests. Magnus was glad that at this point Alec's cheeks weren't pink anymore or his lips as glossy. When he would be introduced to the Lightwoods as Alec's boyfriend he wanted to do it in a more sophisticated way rather than 'hey we just made out on this meeting room right there but don't let it bother you, here, let's have a serious talk about business now'.

Instead of pink the color of Alec's cheeks were rather white out or nervousness. After everyone had settled down Alec started his speech, stammering at first, but as minutes went by he got more comfortable and seemed to focus more on the subject of discussion, rather than to the fact that everyone, Magnus included, was staring at him.

"Recently there has been no incident with demons. Which is good. But I suggest you informing us if you're dealing with demons and we'll send a couple of shadowhunters just in case for security", Alec said carrying out the request Robert wanted to make but used his son as a mouthpiece. Alec was hot when talking business, Magnus thought longingly.

"What about Bane? He's the one who summons demons most frequently", one of the vampires inquired.

Magnus wasn't surprised – on the contrary, he was expecting something like this from them. What Alec said next surprised him much more.

"Magnus knows what he's doing."

Was Alexander actually _defending_ him, there, in front of everyone? In front of his father? Maybe Alec wasn't as tightly in the closet as Magnus had thought.

"I'll gladly accept shadowhunter security guards if that makes you feel better", Magnus spoke to the vampires. Alec wanted his support and this was him supporting him. They were supposed to show equality to the other downworlders, and as sweet as Alec's defend was, it wasn't perhaps the right answer to this one.

Alec looked flustered for a moment, perhaps out of embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

"Magnus knows what he does, but he will be receiving shadowhunters as well. From now on."

 _Receiving shadowhunters,_ sounds much like christmas presents for Magnus. There was this one problem – the only shadowhunter Magnus wanted to receive was Alexander Lightwood. Magnus was sure they'd come to an agreement with Alec about that.

The vampires looked pleased enough with that and they got to move on with the meeting. Today they weren't meant to deal with anything Earth shaking since it was Alec's first meeting. Robert was kind enough to go easy on the kid.

Apparently Robert wasn't too ready to let go of all power yet. He stood up to say his last words to end the meeting and agree about the next one. Alec stepped behind to lean on the wall of the room, trying to look small. Magnus was sure he was relieved to get out of the spotlight. Magnus sent him a comforting wink that only made Alec blush. Maybe it was a bad move.

Robert moved to open the door of the meeting room and let their guests out. Instead of walking them out himself like Magnus would've expected, there was another shadowhunter ready to lead the downworlders out.

When the room had emptied there was only three of them left. Magnus was making his way out as well, quite unsure about how he was supposed to act in this situation. He didn't want to make Alec uncomfortable in front of his father.

"Ah, Magnus Bane", Robert said pretending to be delighted. "I'm glad you got to attend today. It's been awhile."

"What can I say? I'm a busy man", Magnus said in his extravagant style as usual.

A silence fell upon them awkwardly.

"I'll walk Magnus out, father", Alec stepped in and indicated Magnus to leave the room. Robert looked at the two of them a peculiar expression on his face. Maybe he had started noticing something.

As a polite warlock Magnus bowed at Robert before turning his back on him. Normally he would not have cared, but this could be his future father in law, after all.

Although that was something he needed to discuss with Alexander first. But… perhaps?


	6. Chapter Six

They had to wait for another two days before getting to go on a date. And even then they weren't alone.

It had been now several weeks since they had started going out, and Alec's sister Isabelle and adoptive brother Jace – that Magnus hadn't had the pleasure of meeting  yet – were growing impatient. They wanted to meet "this Magnus who keeps seeing their brother" as how they had expressed it. 

Magnus didn't mind, he was rather glad actually, because it meant that their relationship was actually going somewhere. Magnus was the type who wanted to announce to the whole world who he was with, because he felt proud. And Alec… well, they all knew how Alec was.

This was the point where Magnus felt it was appropriate to let  _ his _ friends know that someone like Alexander existed in his life. 

"A shadowhunter? A Lightwood?  _ Really? _ This is where it has come to?" Ragnor Fell, a fellow warlock, said showing his disapproval. Ragnor was always grumpy so Magnus didn't take it to his heart. "I travelled all the way to see your shadowhunter toyboy?"

"You're a warlock, you bugger, portaling yourself from one place to another is hardly any work at all", said Catarina Loss, another warlock. Magnus didn't have other true friends besides from these two warlocks but they were more than enough.

"I could be having my afternoon tea, yet here I am", Ragnor complained dramatically.

"It's dinner time", Magnus pointed out, "besides, you should try eating something for a change instead of magicking your hunger away."

"I've tried every kind of food that there is so many times during my life that my tastebuds cannot help but feel bored."

"The fact that we're dining with shadowhunters surely makes me it more interesting, huh?" Catarina offered. She had always been the kind one in their trio. Kind of.

"I'm not Magnus, I stopped playing with barbies since the day I was born."

"Excuse me but my Alexander has dark hair."

Catarina stopped their argument. "Isn't this the place?"

"Ahh, yes", Magnus confirmed and stepped inside. He scanned the restaurant until his eyes spotted a familiar face. Alec had arrived with his siblings and reserved a table for them already.

Magnus stopped to observe them for a moment. He had seen Isabelle couple of times already but had never actually spoken to her. Still, he had a feeling he'd like her. Now Jace was another story. Even from afar he looked cocky and arrogant, but Alec had assured him that Jace was a good friend. Alec had this  _ look _ on his face every time he talked about Jace. Like Jace was somehow superior to the others. Alec was wearing that expression even now, smiling a smile that Magnus had seen Alec smile to only at Magnus.

A burn of jealousy fired in his stomach.

Magnus walked closer with his friends and was now able to hear their talking. The shadowhunters hadn't noticed their arrival yet.

Isabelle was currently fiddling with Alec's button up shirt and Alec was struggling to get free.

"Stop it Izzy, I'm not going to take my clothes off just because Magnus is arriving", Alec said frustrated.

"You're not? That's a pity", Magnus chipped in to tease his shadowboy a bit more.

"M-Magnus!" Alec breathed out and looked at the warlock, clearly flustered. Quickly Alec straightened out his clothes and even touched his hair. It was all so endearing to Magnus.

After introducing everyone to everyone, Magnus sat down next to Alec. Well, where else was he supposed to sit?

The atmosphere around the table could've been awkward if Isabelle hadn't been chatting all the time. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't ashamed of it, and Magnus liked it. Isabelle kept asking questions from everyone and keeping up the teasing to lighten up the mood.

Jace was the way Magnus had expected him to be – cocky and arrogant. But there was something in the look in his eyes that Magnus hadn't expected. Acceptance and happiness for Alec. Magnus decided to abandon his earlier judgement about Jace and believe Alec's words.

Magnus' friends had been much more quiet, observing. Ragnor kept eating silently but looked surprisingly happy about eating again, so it was good enough for Magnus. Catarina paid much more attention and kept looking at Magnus and Alec knowingly while discussing with Isabelle.

And what came to Alec… 

Alec kept blushing more than usually, probably because of Jace who kept launching inappropriate jokes. Alec didn't look at him often, he was far too busy kicking Jace and trying to be friendly towards Magnus' friends – which was something Magnus appreciated enormously – but at times Alec pressed their thighs together in a comforting way. At first Magnus thought it could've been accidental, but when it kept happening he knew Alec did it on purpose.

When Alec's hand brushed Magnus' thigh he almost jumped from his seat.  _ That _ was forward. What was he thinking or wasn't he aware of the effect he had on Magnus? On that moment he decided to make sure that Alec would get what he asked for later tonight.

"So, Magnus, Alec", Jace said and pointed at the two. "Are you two officially dating now?"

Oh.

Magnus looked at Alec. They hadn't discussed about that yet. When Magnus caught his eyes, Alec turned quickly away blushing madly. A second later he turned back to meet Magnus' eyes again, and this time his eyes were full of confidence. So Magnus gave them the only right answer that there was for the two of them. The only answer the creator of this world had ever reserved for them.

"Yes, I think we are", Magnus said proudly without taking his eyes off of Alec.

Jace bursted into a happy laughter and Alec turned to kick him again under the table. "This needs to be celebrated with drinks", Jace said calling the waiter for them. Soon they were all holding a bubbly drink with smiling faces. 

Except Ragnor who stood up and decided to leave. 

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Ragnor dear friend", Magnus complained. Just when he was thinking that everything was going better than he had even dared to hope for.

"I've got better things to do than watch your sappy love story with your newest boytoy. Let's not hear from each others for the next hundred years", Ragnor finished and left the restaurant. 

Catarina rose up as well. "I better go after him. It was nice meeting you, Alec", she said and offered a small smile for them as a comfort before going after Ragnor.

Magnus leaned back on his seat to sulk and downed his drink at one go. Alec was trying to look small again, staring at the bubbles going up in his drink. 

"Well, that was awkward", Jace said. Nope, Magnus still didn't like him.

Magnus sighed. "Don't think you're special, he's always like that."

"Maybe it's time to go home anyway, early demon hunting tomorrow", Isabelle said, her voice soft. She casted a worried look on Alec who finally downed his drink at one go pretty much like how Magnus had.

"I'll walk Magnus home", Alec said.

Relief washed over Magnus. Alec still hadn't looked at him, not even once after Ragnor's little show. It made Magnus worried of this sensitive shadowboy of his.

Magnus started to panic once again. What if the reason Alec wanted to get alone with him was because he had something serious to say? What if Magnus had gone overboard saying that they were together? What if Alec had changed his mind?

Luckily he didn't have to panic much longer. After saying goodbyes to his siblings and going on their own ways, Alec suddenly grabbed Magnus' free hand.

"I get to hold this now, don't I,  _ boyfriend? _ "

"My hands are yours", Magnus said and took a stronger grip on Alec's warm hand. 

_ In many ways more than just this. _

Alec remained silent the rest of the journey, but since his lips were curling upwards Magnus wasn't too worried. Too soon they arrived at Magnus' building. Instead of stopping to ask Magnus just simply dragged Alec with him into his loft.

Alec let out  _ a giggle. _ One more to his collection, Magnus thought.

Magnus made Alec to sit down and made them drinks. He always had drinks and as his new boyfriend it was Alec's duty to keep him company.

"You're not upset?" Magnus asked after settling down comfortably on the couch next to his fabulous companion.

Alec didn't say anything for a while and only let Magnus to watch him. When Alec finally moved, he took their drinks away putting them on the nearest table. Without hesitation Alec's mouth was on Magnus' faster than ever before.

And less innocent than ever before.

Magnus was so incredibly excited he had hard time containing it. After waiting for so long he was now finally able to fall on his back on the couch, pulling Alec on top of him.

_ Oh, Alexander. _

The kiss was wonderful and tasted like alcohol. Maybe that was why Alec was suddenly so bold with his moves, but Magnus wasn't going to complain. 

Magnus had one of his hands on Alec's strong, gorgeous neck and he couldn't understand how come it was his first time touching it. Why on  _ Earth _ they hadn't done this sooner? The skin there was rough, hot and slightly damp of beads of sweat. 

Alec's hands were busy trying to hold his weight up so that he wouldn't crush Magnus, which was a pity really, if you asked Magnus. He pulled Alec down, their bodies now touching completely. Now that Alec's hands were free they were all over on Magnus' hair and waist.

Waist. Alec has a waist too, Magnus suddenly remembered and moved his free hand on the fine line between lower back and bottom. He slipped his hand under Alec's black shirt, and carefully traced the curve of his back. 

_ Mmm, skin. _ Magnus liked skin.

Magnus could feel something waking up down there, and when they broke off the kiss, desperate for air, Magnus remembered that maybe it'd be too fast to take it to the end game tonight. He had been so careful with Alec this far, he could tolerate it a little longer.

Alec seemed to remember it as well – the next moment he was on his feet and off the couch, off Magnus. He looked more worried than what he should had in this kind of situation.

"Magnus, I-I'm not– " Alec stopped to take a shaky breath, "I'm not your boytoy, am I?"

"What?" Magnus was utterly out of track.

"It's just… one of the things Ragnor said..." Alec muttered.

Magnus felt like he had been hit. He was not in a condition to deal with something like this right now. Where did that even come from?! 

"Yes and I said that I'm your boyfriend." Magnus still had no idea where this conversation was coming from or where would it go.

"When was the last time you were in a relationship?" Alec had crossed his arms on his chest. That was a bad sign of the stubborn Alec Lightwood appearing into the surface.

"Alec", Magnus groaned pleadingly. He sat up and ruffled his own hair in despair.

"He called me  _ newest _ , Magnus. Not 'The One' or 'love of your life' or 'finally you found someone'."

"Yes I had a life before you, Alec." Magnus was too scared to look at him anymore.

"Yeah, I guess you had", Alec sounded sad and defeated. "I just hadn't realized it was  _ that _ busy."

Magnus felt a sudden need to defend himself. "What about you then? I saw the way you looked at Jace."

Magnus looked at Alec again and seeing his face like that, all angry and hurt, twisted Magnus' insides painfully. Why was he fighting with Alec? He didn't want to fight with Alec.

"Jace is my brother", Alec said gritting his teeth. 

They were left staring at each others, wordless. Minutes passed, neither of them moving at all. In movies, this was the moment when they were supposed to suddenly kiss each others fiercely and have hot make-up sex. 

In real life, it was the moment Alec turned away and walked out of the door without a word.

"What the fuck, Alec?"

This was nothing Magnus had thought the night would end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wasn't going to get it done today but I did it~  
> if the fight seems even a bit lame to you, no worries, it'll get explained in the next chapter when we get to go inside Alec's head.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, dear readers, is almost two times longer than the first chapter. Enjoy!

"Came home late last night?"

Jace wiggled his brows suggestively. They were done with their morning round and were now cleaning up their gear and weapons. You wouldn't think, but even shadowhunter weapons needed regular cleaning. It certainly wasn't the fanciest part of being a shadowhunter.

"It didn't go the way you think", Alec said, not lifting his eyes from his weapons.

"You know, brother, I had my worries when I heard how old your boyfriend is. Age can bring difficulties to bedroom life." Jace was swirling around his seraph blade, clearly unable to notice that this was actually a serious conversation. To Jace, everything was a joke.

"I'm not too sure I have one." Alec kept his head down and voice low. Jace wasn't the best person to talk with when it came to relationship drama, but he was Alec's best friend after all.

"One what? A bedroom life?" Still joking.

"A boyfriend, Jace." Alec soaked his hands in soap water. Damn those dirty demons.

"Umm, last time I checked we went for dinner yesterday with you and your significant other who called himself your bf. I'm sorry but that's hard to misunderstand unless you haven't told me something", Jace pointed out, finally catching on.

Alec sighed. "We had a fight."

"Rain in the paradise? Don't be silly, what would a such a fresh love like you even fight about?"

"He even called me _Alec,_ " Alec continued as if Jace hadn't said anything.

"Could the reason be the fact that it is your name?"

"No, Jace, Magnus always calls me Alexander. Do you think he hates me?" The words came out before Alec could stop himself. The intimacy in his words made him embarrassed. It was odd. He had never talked to Jace about having romantical feelings for someone.

It didn't seem to shake Jace. He was so laid back in every situation. Would anything ever touch him?

"Go talk to him and find out!" Jace said, suddenly remembering something. "But before you go, Mom said she needs to talk to you about something."

Alec left to find their mother, thinking what Jace had said. Alec knew he was right, but he just didn't know how to deal with this. Alec had never been in a relationship before, and over all he wasn't the type to argue a lot with people, so he wasn't used to this at all.

Alec guessed all he could do was to go apologize and try to explain.

The whole thing was rather stupid actually. Alec wasn't even sure what had gotten into him last night. He could always blame the alcohol, but that'd be lame since he hadn't drank that many cocktails anyway. And making a lame excuse surely wasn't going to help.

It was just that it was his first time feeling anything like this for anyone, and Alec didn't know what to do with his feelings. It felt like for the first time in his life there was magic – and it had nothing to do with the fact that Magnus actually _had_ magic.

Alec didn't know how it felt to seriously love someone in a romantical way. Everyone was always saying that when you meet the right person you just know. But all Alec knew was that he didn't know much. He hoped it didn't mean anything bad.

But still, he was very invested in Magnus. He felt this sudden need to be all over him, and not just physically. He wanted to be part of every part of Magnus' life and be the one who knows him better than anyone.

Then Ragnor had went and said those stupid things about Magnus sleeping around. After getting interested in Magnus Alec had done his research of the man so he knew what he had gotten into. And it didn't _really_ bother Alec _that_ much. Only the part where Ragnor had implied that Alec was nothing more than just one of the many.

Because he wasn't.

At least, that's the impression he had got.

He hoped he wasn't.

All he had wanted was some reassurance that he was special to Magnus, that he stood out, that Magnus felt differently about Alec than all those other women and men. Yet sometimes the things you want to say sound okay in your head, but when you say them out loud they come out terribly wrong. Sometimes words come out of your mouth before you have time to think how they will sound.

And then, to make things even more complicated, Magnus had asked about Jace. Alec had no idea how Magnus could see through him so easily, read him like an open book. Was there anything he could hide from him?

But it wasn't what Magnus was most likely thinking. Alec had always adored Jace more than anyone else in his life. Jace was sort of his idol and role model, someone he looked up to. Someone who was wonderful and amazing and so incredibly cool and skilled and put together – although the last one might not be true, but at least he hid it well – that Alec couldn't help but envy him and hope to be more like him. Jace was his _parabatai._ Someone who he had a deeper connection with.

Perhaps somewhere between worshipping the ground under Jace's feet there had been times when Alec had had mixed feelings about his adoptive brother. It had been when he was still looking for his own identity, and well, feelings between two people were never black and white.

But how could he explain that to Magnus without being misunderstood?

Alec had now arrived to his mother's office. He hadn't talked much to his mother alone after that one conversation the other night, so he felt a bit hesitant about what Maryse wanted to talk about. But it was probably some work stuff and nothing uncomfortable like Alec feared. Alec's day was already unpleasant enough.

"Oh, Alexander", Maryse said putting down the papers she had been reading. Alec cursed his birth name that made him think of Magnus every time. He almost wished he could put a some kind of claim to it that only Magnus was allowed to use it, because it either made Alec blush from the nice memories or sad from the awful one. _One._ Hopefully there'd no more awful memories with Magnus after this mess was cleaned. Because Alec was going to clean it. At least he was going to do his best if Magnus would let him try.

"How was the demon hunting?" she asked, making small talk.

"Jace said you wanted to talk to me", Alec said and closed the door. He always went straight to the business.

"Alec", Maryse was suddenly speaking on her serious tone. "I know you said you want to find your future spouse by yourself, but I'm not intrigued by your choices. I can assure you I'm able to find you much better company than who you are now spending your time with."

"But I haven't chosen anyone yet." Alec was suddenly scared of this conversation. Wasn't this talk supposed to be about business? No?

Maryse pretended not to hear him. "With your father we have always raised you the same way. We let you try your wings, but if you take the wrong turn, we're right behind you to correct you."

Alec was speechless. He could only hope that the things he could hear Maryse implying weren't really there and he was being paranoid again.

"Since you are older now, we are trying to give you some respect. That's why we're giving you one more chance", Maryse said very firmly. No one could argue against her when she used that voice. "I reserved a table for six for tonight's family dinner."

Alec made a quick calculation in his head. Five Lightwoods, but who was the sixth?

"The reservation is at seven. Make sure Magnus Bane comes", said Maryse, her voice cold.

Well, that answered his question.

All his hopes were dead with that one sentence. Alec had not been paranoid after all. Now he wished he had been.

 _No._ Not today, not when they weren't even speaking to each others. Not when they had barely been boyfriends for twenty four hours. Not when his parents were eager to marry Alec into a shadowhunter family and to a woman, not when Magnus was very male and very downworlder.

"You may leave now."

Alec barely even heard the last words his mother said. He disappeared out of the Institute into the streets that would eventually lead him to Magnus. He had lost his ability to speak long time ago ever since Maryse started talking about his wrong choices.

He did not need this right now. How on Angel was he supposed to go tell Magnus that his parents wanted to meet him – to torture Magnus – when they had all this other stuff they needed to work out first. Knowing his mother she probably had a grand plan on how to humiliate Magnus as badly as possible, because there was simply no way his parents were actually 'respecting Alec's decisions' or 'giving him a chance'.

Why did everything bad always happen at the same time? Why couldn't they be divided for each day, a little bit of badness here and there instead of dumping them on his shoulders all at once?

Alec arrived at Magnus' building sooner than it should have been possible. Alec was sure the distance was long enough that you'd prefer using a subway, and walking should take much longer. Maybe it was because he had paid zero attention to anything else than his deep thoughts.

He wasn't ready to go inside, though. He wasn't done with his thinking. He needed more time to calm down, to think what to say Magnus, what to tell him at first, how to fix this, how to–  

The front door of Magnus' building opened and Alec had to stop his pacing. On any other day it would've been just one of his neighbors that Alec wouldn't needed to care about, but of course everything went wrong today.

It was Magnus. He was just standing there, holding the door open. His hair was messy, face makeup-less and he was wearing clothes so mundane that Alec hadn't known Magnus could even own something like that.

As if everything wasn't weird enough already, for a second all Alec could think of was how incredibly _hot_ Magnus looked in that kind of form.

"I saw you from the window", Magnus said quietly. "Were you perhaps coming to see me or are you just having a stroll?"

Alec still hadn't gotten his voice back, so he was just standing there stupidly.

Magnus waited for an answer, but when he got none he said, "alright then", and turned to go back into his loft. Alec hurried after him and got a hold of the door right before it closed itself.

They climbed the few stairs up quietly, Alec following Magnus' lead. When they got into his apartment Magnus went straight into the kitchen where he had left his coffee. "You want some?" Magnus asked, meaning the coffee, but even a simple question like that made Alec think of something else. What was seriously wrong with him? Since when had he turned into a horny beast that couldn't control his thoughts? Especially on a day like this you'd expect a person like Alec wouldn't be able to think about anything else than the seriousness of his problems.

Alec accepted the coffee and sat down with Magnus, who kept his eyes on the newspaper that was lying open on the white kitchen table. Alec stared at Magnus who looked so domestic it hurt Alec's heart with its warmness. Alec took a look on the kitchen. He wasn't sure he had ever spent much time in Magnus' kitchen before, but it looked especially nice in the fresh glow of mid-day sunlight, faint city noises coming in from the slightly opened window.

It could've been one of the nicest moments in his life, if Alec's stomach wasn't burning up out of worry, nervousness and guilt. The whole argument had been his fault.

"How mad at me are you in the scale of one to ten?" Alec asked carefully, preferring to stare at his coffee rather than Magnus.

Magnus folded the paper and put it away, turning to look at Alec. He could feel Magnus' eyes on him even if he wasn't looking.

"If you're expecting me to answer 'off the charts' then you clearly don't know me well enough", Magnus said calmly. He didn't sound angry but definitely not soft either. Maybe he had practised this emotionless tone through his long life, but he was good at it.

"I guess that is the problem", Alec said with a small voice. Carefully he raised his head and faced Magnus' magical eyes that flickered like cat's.

"There are many much nicer ways to ask than the way you did last night." How did Magnus manage to look like a perfect shield, untouchable, unaffected, when Alec was crumbling down like an old bread, Alec did not know.

Alec closed his eyes and took a breath. He was so scared of the emotionless Magnus in front of him. He'd rather have an angry Magnus than this.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was horrible."

For the second time today, all he could do was hope. He sat there on Magnus' cold kitchen stool, eyes closed and waited.

Alec startled when a warm hand touched his cheek. He had not heard Magnus moving. Alec dared to open his eyes and when he did, he was glad he did it. The emotionless Magnus was gone and replaced by a somewhat sad, old looking version of him. His eyes carried all the years he had lived, all the knowledge he had, and for the first time Alec truly understood how _old_ Magnus was. He was the most fascinating person Alec had ever seen or even heard of, true magic indeed.

Magnus looked deep into Alec's soul his hand soft on his cheek. "Are you aware of how greatly you insulted me yesterday?" He asked, but his voice had now a hint of playfulness, and Alec knew that the fight was over. "I'll soon show to you how seriously I am taking this, Alexander, just wait a bit longer", he whispered, and Alec wasn't sure what his words meant.

Alec had never felt this sort of warm wave washing over him like what happened when Magnus looked at him like that. The warlock pulled him to a hug, and Alec realized it was the first time they had been just hugging without kissing involved.

Magnus' lips found their way on Alec's neck, pressing light kisses on his runes, making Alec shiver. What had he just said, again? _Well there goes that one._

Magnus traced kisses all the way to Alec's jaw line and finally finding their way to his mouth. Alec stood up properly and led them to the lounge on the couch, trying his best not to break the kiss.

Kissing Magnus was his favorite thing in the world. As a younger boy Alec had been slightly disgusted of the idea of saliva being exchanged, but now he loved it. The more smacking sounds they made the hotter it was.

They were in a sitting position, Magnus on Alec's lap. This time it was Alec's turn to have his hands under Magnus' shirt, touching the hot caramel skin. Alec had grown to like the feeling of skin on skin as well.

Magnus bent his back crushing their bodies together, and grinding his hips on Alec's crotch. Alec groaned into the kiss. If he wasn't getting hard before, he was definitely now.

And then it all stopped as in a blink of an eye. Magnus pressed a final kiss on the corner of his mouth and stood up, going back to the kitchen for his coffee. Alec was left there, aching, more confused than ever. Why had he stopped? Alec couldn't see a one reason why were they not having sex right now. There shouldn't be anything stopping them, so why had Magnus walked away?

Alec felt his cellphone buzzing and groaned – in a rather different way than what he had just moments ago when Magnus had still been on his lap. Today just didn't seem to be his day. He checked his phone anyway and there was a message from Isabelle.

_'Did you hear about the dinner?'_

Oh, the cursed dinner. Alec had totally forgotten it since Magnus was always a good distraction. He had no other option than gloomily walk back into the kitchen to find Magnus stirring his coffee again, like nothing had happened. Although he now looked a lot happier. Alec hated to bring his mood down again.

"Bad news", Alec started, sort of scared of what was about to come. "It seems my parents know that we've been seeing each others and now – now they want to invite you to a dinner."

Magnus' brows rose higher up than Alec had ever seen. "That's… interesting."

Magnus didn't sound terrified like he should. "It's _tonight._ All the Lightwoods and us two. In a restaurant." Alec thought that maybe Magnus hadn't realized what it meant.

"At what time?" Magnus simply asked.

Today was a day of utter confusion for Alec. "A-at seven."

"Will we be going together as a couple or separately?" Magnus still sounded like the whole thing was nothing out of ordinary. There were no traces of worries on his face.

"Together, I suppose", Alec answered, stunned.

"Alrighty then. I'm sure you have work to do and I for sure have an outfit to plan. I do wish you would've told me a bit sooner, it's almost noon and there's not much time left", Magnus rose up and started fussing around, leading Alec towards the door.

Magnus opened the door for him, kissed his cheek and slapped his butt. "Off you go, darling."

"Umm, okay? I'll come get you at six thirty", Alec said blushing, confused, stunned, amazed… the list went on. Magnus was truly the most magical creature on Earth.

The door closed in front of him and Alec was left alone in the corridor. Magnus' cheerful attitude made Alec feel somewhat better about the dinner. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Alec feared. He did have a habit of pessimism.

Maybe he should see this as a chance to show his parents what a fine man Magnus was, and that he knew what he was doing. Except he had no idea what he was doing, but his parents didn't have to know that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so far the most challenging chapter to write, so I gave it some extra time.  
> I hope you liked it! I always feel insecure about writing arguments because I want to make them as real as possible but I feel like it's hard to make them believable, because arguments are often stupid/unlogical even in real life.  
> Anyhoooow I'm pretty sure we are going to get more than 10 chapters. We're this far already and they have now only started to date seriously. Sooooo.  
> See you tomorrow (or the day after that)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like in this fic all they do is go to a dinner and sit on a couch. I'M SORRY.

Alec was leaning on the frames of Magnus' door waiting for him to finish getting ready. After leaving this place earlier in the day he had felt urgent to get back soon. The more time Alec spent with Magnus the more he wanted to be with him. Magnus was like a magnetic power that kept pulling Alec toward him.

"This is all I could do with such a short notice like this", Magnus said stepping into the room looking fabulous as always. Tonight his suit was the darkest blue and had slight shimmer in it that you could only see when he turned.

"Yeah, that was a bit rude of her wasn't it?" Alec said both teasingly yet still serious.

Magnus looked like he wanted to say something evil about Alec's parents but thought the better of it and didn't. "Maryse ought to have known that fabulous doesn't happen in one night."

"You look good", Alec assured him. He realized it must have been the first time he had said it out loud. "You always do."

Alec's guess must have been right, seeing how Magnus' face lit up. "Why thank you", he said with satisfaction and bent over to give Alec a small kiss. Magnus smelled too delicious for his own good. It was so delicious it should be banned.

Alec tried to take a grip of himself. "I wonder how did they even know about us."

"Your parents?" Magnus was standing in front of a mirror taking a final look. "Honey, unless you haven't noticed I am terribly famous."

Alec blushed. "Yeah… but still. You don't think they had someone watching me?" His paranoid thoughts were still bothering him.

Magnus laughed. "I'm pretty sure they just heard it from somewhere. We went out publicly many times."

"Yeah", Alec said but his suspicions were still there. "You done?"

"Let's go meet our end. Chin up, Alexander", Magnus said, laughter in his voice. In the dim room his white teeth sparkled like little stars.

–

"Isabelle, could you pass me the salt?"

Isabelle reached to pass Robert the salt. It was like out of a movie and just as awkward.

Alec had been anxious the whole time but since Magnus was there with him, he felt still more hopeful than what he would've without his presence.

They were in the middle of eating main course and so far nothing utterly awful had happened. Alec was beyond confused. It still hadn't gotten revealed why would his parents want to dine with Magnus. They had acted rather normally for homophobic parents having dinner with their gay son's boyfriend. Which meant they had greeted Magnus and ignored him for the rest of the time.

Isabelle was trying hard to join Magnus into the conversation, but Maryse interrupted them every time. Magnus kept giving Alec comforting looks from the other side of the table, but Alec was sure the worst was still coming.

While the others were discussing Alec's thoughts wandered off. Absentmindedly he stared at Magnus who was cutting his steak delicately like how you'd expect Magnus to do. Magnus kept looking at other Lightwood family members trying his best to keep up even though he was being treated awfully. He noticed Alec's staring and flashed him a quick smile before turning to look at Isabelle.

Alec couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to the time he had spent at Magnus' today morning. Specifically to their rather heated make out session that had been way too short for Alec's liking. He could spend ages just kissing Magnus. Maybe it was the years of experience he had but Magnus knew what he was doing and he did it great.

Kissing Magnus was like having everything at once. Sweet caring and intense want. It was driving Alec crazy. He had never understood it before, but his body _needed_ Magnus. He needed to be touched and to touch, without it he felt somehow incomplete.

Alec could picture it _too well._ Alec was only now discovering the dirty side of him that Magnus was able to pull out of him. He could imagine it happening in the shower, on the couch with the fireplace lit, _in the bedroom_ – Alec hadn't even been to the bedroom yet.

Alec lifted his gaze and their eyes met with Magnus and on that exact second Alec realized what he had been thinking. _Shit._

His face heated up and Alec was sure he had never blushed harder. Magnus arched his brow questioningly but didn't say anything.

Alec couldn't believe himself. He felt like he needed to hit himself again to put some sense back in there. Alec was about to die out of embarrassment and disbelief. He, Alec Lightwood, thinking about sex while dining with his parents in a very serious environment his boyfriend sitting nervously across the table. This was the kind of thing you could expect from Jace but from Alec? Never in any scenario ever would he had believed finding himself in this position.

His goddamn homophobic parents were _right there_ in front of him spreading this unfriendly atmosphere and instead of focusing to the situation what was he doing? He should be locked away.

"Alexander", he heard Robert saying. Alec finally focused on what was going on and everyone around the table was looking at him like he had missed something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alec said.

"We were telling Magnus about the future of our Institute and your part in it", Robert clarified.

"Yes", Maryse said, "We are sure our Alec here will be _exactly_ the kind of leader we've always wanted him to be. I feel so proud to say that he is following his parents footsteps."

The way Maryse formed his sentences gave away too much and still not enough to make a scene about it. It was like she was forcing Alec with her words to be who they wanted him to be and do what they wanted him to do. Her message was crystal clear.

"Alec is exactly like his father in every way", Maryse kept praising him, feeding her one big fat lie she tried to create. Alec was nothing like his father, or at least there were some very big differences between them. A sexual orientation being an excellent example.

"I'm sure the news of Alec stepping in as the head of the Institute has spread far, so I've taken it as my personal duty to hint shadowhunter families with daughters in suitable age for marriage", Maryse continued chatting as if this was a normal family who had no problems at all, their son wasn't gay and Magnus was a friend who would enjoy hearing that their perfect son was going to marry a woman.

Alec wasn't the son Maryse kept talking about. That son didn't exist.

"We're so glad that Alec has such _connections_ as the High Warlock of Brooklyn", Robert chipped in. He clearly had a part in Maryse's plan, sounding too cheerful to be the father Alec had known. The way he said the word 'connection' indicated that that was what Magnus was and nothing more.

Alec was furious. It was so incredibly insulting, the way they were speaking. They clearly had great issues about Alec's homosexuality but they were acting as if it didn't exist and they had no worries at all. They were speaking as if Alec and Magnus were future business partners and that they were glad about it. As if that would be all Magnus would ever be to Alec.

The most insulting part was the fact that despite their words, their faces screamed disapproval. Everyone could see what their words _really_ meant.

Alec had known the dinner would be awful but he hadn't expected this. This was beyond awful.

He looked at Magnus, scared about what he would see. Once again he was surprised of the calmness the warlock possessed. The emotionless Magnus was back again. Alec was sure Magnus was doing everything to contain his feelings inside. Usually he was the type to insult first and never regret. Alec felt awful that Magnus had to swallow all of his parents words and just sit there doing nothing, when Magnus was a man of action and had a pride higher than the Eiffel Tower.

Isabelle and Jace had fallen oddly quiet as well, staring at their plates. Usually Jace was always defending Alec in every situation even if the opponent was a dragon demon, but when it was about their parents… every one of them just froze.

On that moment Alec decided that he'd change things from now on. This couldn't go on any longer. He had to learn how to step against his parents, no matter how hard it would be. It was time for him to act like a man.

But not tonight. Tonight he was still just an unsure boy with no plans, but he'd rise and he'd fight for what was his own. For what was right.

–

Magnus had been so close, so close to defending himself, magicking Maryse and Robert Lightwood to a hell dimension or something. But he had held it all in. All for Alexander, that's how much he cared about Alec. Magnus had calmed himself down by thinking about all the negative ways it'd affect Alec's future if he fought with his parents.

This time he'd let it go. But if they ever attacked him like this again he'd release his demonic powers and show them who they were dealing with. One does not mess with Magnus Bane without consequences.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this", Magnus said to Alec as soon as they had exited the restaurant. They had shoveled down their desserts as quickly as possible and excused themselves without final greetings. Isabelle had looked like she'd launch few nasty words at her parents after Magnus was out with Alec and Magnus was glad that someone else would when he couldn't. Magnus was rooting for Isabelle.

"Magnus, I am so sorry, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am", Alec sounded like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Darling silly, it's not your fault, stop saying sorry", Magnus comforted him holding his hand. "Let's go home to talk."

Magnus realized a bit too late that he had said 'home' but Alec didn't seem to mind. When they did arrive _home_ they both got rid of the annoying formal wear. Magnus even magicked comfortable clothes for Alec. Soon they were wrapped up on the couch drinking tea instead of Magnus' usual cocktails. Even if those situations were rare sometimes tea was better than alcohol.

"I don't understand how could you listen to those things and not say a word", Alec admitted, "I thought that you if anyone would've created a scene in a situation like that." Alec seemed to be really bothered by the whole situation.

"I just didn't want to make things even more difficult for you", Magnus said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. For him, it was, but Alec looked unconvinced.

"Why?" He asked. "I mean, you shouldn't have to go through things like that because of me. I'm not… I'm not worth it."

There were no self pity in Alec's voice. He didn't sound like someone who thought they were garbage. He just simply seemed to think he wasn't worth the pain. Like it was a fact, not an opinion.

"Alec", Magnus said seriously. This _was_ serious. "Alexander. You do know that I care about you, don't you?"

"I'm not sure?" Alec looked hesitant. Magnus regretted not making his intentions clearer to the shadowboy.

"Stupid little shadowhunter", Magnus whispered quickly. "Don't tell me you were being serious the other night when you asked if you are my toyboy?"

"Did it look like I was joking?" Alec said shyly.

"No, but I was hoping for it", Magnus said, anger rising in his voice. He had been angry a lot tonight, but this was a new kind of anger. "If you meant nothing to me we would've explored through the magical land of my bedroom in one night and then I would have thrown you out."

"Oh", Alec said quietly and when he realized what Magnus' words meant exactly a sweet redness rose to his cheeks. Magnus loved it when Alec blushed. It felt nice to see the effect of his words or actions on Alec's face.

"I-I think", Alec stammered, "that I'm falling in love with you."

A huge grin spread on Magnus' face but Alec wouldn't see it since his head was down fingers fiddling with the hem of Magnus' shirt.

Behind Magnus' happiness there was a hint of fear. Fear of getting hurt again, fear of losing Alec. But this moment wasn't for those thoughts. This moment was for happy thoughts, which reminded Magnus of something.

"What were you thinking during dinner that made you blush like that?" Magnus asked playfully. He reached to grab a hold of Alec's chin and lifted his head up, their eyes meeting. Alec looked away hastily, clearly embarrassed of whatever it was.

"Was it about us?" Magnus teased more. Judging from the way the red shade of Alec's face deepened he was correct. "I'm your _boyfriend,_ you can tell me anything." Magnus used his most seductive voice he hadn't used with Alec before. _Alec was a big boy, he could handle it._

"I'm just so ashamed of myself", Alec admitted apologetically.

"Tell me", Magnus whispered breathily and put his face close to Alec's touching his cheek with feather like movements.

"I can't", Alec took a deep breath, "It's too embarrassing."

Magnus backed away taking a look at him. With Alec it was so difficult to try to remember manners. Magnus sighed and was about to get up and go get some wine or something to take away his dirty thoughts about Alec's body, but Alec stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You're doing it again", Alec said, disappointment clear in his voice. "You're backing away. Why?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me first." Smirking, Magnus sat down again.

"Immature", Alec teased and Magnus showed him some tongue. Alec laughed as a response. The laugh that Magnus adored.

"Alright", Alec said giving up. He turned his eyes back on his fingers, nervously. He thought about what to say and Magnus waited patiently even though he was about to die out of curiosity.

"I did think of you and me. Ermm, in your bedroom." Alec peeked at Magnus from under his long Lightwood eyelashes.

Magnus had to blink twice before answering. " _That's_ what you were thinking?"

Alec misunderstood the tone of his voice as something else and hurt appeared into his crystal blue eyes.

Magnus hurried to correct himself. "All this time I thought I needed to wait till you're ready and and y-you– " for the first time ever it was Magnus who was stammering. He took a heavy breath and realized the dirty side of it. " _Alexander_ ", his voice was now almost scolding. "You little – we were on a dinner with your _parents_."

Alec hid his face into his hands dying out of embarrassment. Magnus felt like his heart was going to explode. First he heard Alec saying he was in love with the warlock and now _this_ – it was all too much for his poor old heart.

Magnus had to giggle out loud, that was how absurd it was. All this time his little shy and blushing shadowhunter had a secret side on him that Magnus knew nothing about.

He got up from the couch and pulled Alexander with him. Magnus led him straight towards the mysterious bedroom now that he finally had a permission to do so. Sometimes the silliness he could still contain surprised himself as well. He had thought of Alec as a shy and closeted and yet he seemed to be braver than he had dared to hope for. Magnus felt very proud of his Alexander.

His Alexander who now stood with him in the doorway of his bedroom, lips slightly parted out of wonder. For a small moment Magnus looked into those eyes and let himself drown in them before pulling the two for a kiss.

Magnus had spent a lifetime kissing people and he was amazed to notice that he was still able to be stunned. Alec might not have all the techniques Magnus had, but his heart was pure and he let it flow into the kiss. Magnus could feel through the kiss how Alec felt, how much he cared about Magnus.

And after a while when the kiss changed into something deeper, how much he _wanted_ Magnus.

Who was Magnus to deny him from this pleasure?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY for leaving it hanging like that! I have a lot to be sorry about today :D:D:D  
> I think I'm going to write smut in the next chapter?? but don't get too excited if it doesn't work out I'll just write something softer instead of hard core porn (lol)  
> ummm the next chapter might come a bit late because I'm going to buy myself a new laptop before this old one dies and eats my documents. But chapter 9 will come in the next few days no worries ^^  
> Anyways please don't hesitate to tell me about how did you think about this chapter or the whole fic or whatever thoughts you might have - i will love them all as i have loved till now thank you ♥


	9. Chapter Nine

Alec stirred in his sleep, too unwilling to open his eyes and wake up quite yet. Faint glow of sunlight was peeking through the curtains creating lights and shadows into his view that was blinded by his closed eyelids.

_ That's funny, _ Alec thought,  _ my room is on the opposite side from where the sun rises. _

He took in a breath and that's when he realized he wasn't in his own room at all. Against his instincts that told him to panic and open up his eyes immediately, Alec did the opposite and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter – he had recognized the scent of the room.

And the scent of the person next to him.

He was at Magnus'.

That realization cleared his mind from sleep like nothing else but still he kept his eyes closed. He was sort of scared of what he would see if he opened them.  _ When _ he opened them. He needed to mentally prepare himself.

Still, Alec couldn't help himself from blushing. He had slept over at Magnus' – and not just in his loft but  _ in his bed. _ And no 'let's just gracely lie next to each others until we fall asleep keeping our hands to ourselves' kind of sleepover. 

The hands had been all over, really.

All. Over.

Alec blushed even more and that caused movement next to him making the satin sheets rustle sweetly almost as if they were reminding what exactly had happened last night. 

"I can see you're blushing, I know you're awake", Magnus murmured softly into his ear. A breeze of Magnus scent washed over Alec and that sent shivers down his whole body.

Alec refused to open his eyes yet. "You're taking away from me the quiet sweet moment where I wake up realizing where I am and what happened for me to get in here and well, you know, then I'm supposed to very sappily think about how wonderful it was and… well…" his voice trailed off – he felt suddenly awkward talking about it. 

Even if Alec didn't look he knew Magnus was smiling widely at his words. Curiosity took over him and Alec slowly opened his eyes only to be met with the sexiest sight in his world – Magnus in the morning. Magnus all sleepy, hair as messy as if Chairman Meow had slept on it. Magnus smiling at him looking more happy than what Alec had ever witnessed so far. Alec had to wonder for a moment what had made him to look that happy until his sleepy brains started working again and he realized the cause.

_ Alec _ had made him happy enough to look like that. Alec himself and no one else.

That somehow made Alec even happier than he had been when he first woke up. He hadn't known then that it was even possible but well, Magnus had always been full of surprises.

"I didn't even got to admire your caramel skin glowing in the morning sunlight", Alec joked and when Magnus answered with a giggle it warmed up his belly with satisfaction. He finally understood why Jace kept making his stupid jokes to girls – seeing Magnus smile and laugh made Alec very happy and contentment with himself. 

"Well, Alexander, I think I can always help you to create an even more beautiful moment than the one I just ruined", Magnus said and the tone of his voice was different this time. It was a tone that made blood rush into Alec's lower regions.

Magnus rose enough to hover over Alec and for a moment they just stared at each others in the eyes. With anyone else in the world it would've been awkward, but with Magnus it was… it was like looking into another world of a whole new kind of beauty. It was almost as if Alec could see into his soul and listen to his heart that had opened its doors for Alec, and Alec only.

That was something Alec had understood now. Magnus truly did care about him, and even though Alec himself didn't feel like it, he was special to the warlock.

Magnus kissed him and it felt like another new dimension had opened. A dimension where only the two of them existed. Their own little happy world. Even if someone walked in through those doors right now, Alec didn't think he'd even notice. His whole body and mind was focused on this one precious thing he was currently holding in his arms.

Alec had always known Magnus could create portals but to get into this dimension they didn't need one. All they needed was each others.

He felt almost as if his chest wasn't big enough for the heart that was ever-growing inside him. It felt impossible to contain that much happiness at once. Alec didn't feel like it could last for too long and like he certainly didn't deserve all of it. 

With that in mind he felt a sudden rush to enjoy of everything when he still could. As a shadowhunter he had learned the hard way that everything could change permanently in one simple second. 

He changed the nature of the kiss into something more needy and softly demanding. Magnus answered to his eagerness with equal intensiveness and soon they were just a one big hot mess.

Alec had always imagined that having sex in the daylight would be sort of embarrassing at first. In a dark room some things could stay hidden – now everything was out in the open for the other to see. There was nowhere to hide the way his body looked or the expressions his face made during the act.

Every part of Alec was surprised to know that it wasn't embarrassing. Having sex with someone equals to revealing all of yourself to them. Not only your body – although, after that you really won't feel embarrassed of your body anymore, they've seen everything already – but also your mind. Alec knew it as a scientifically proved fact that one's sexuality was one of the most vulnerable parts of a human. After willingly giving yourself to someone like that, all of your body and mind – and being treated with good care – what else could ever encourage you to be comfortable in your own skin in front of that significant other more than that?

Magnus' hand on Alec's aching member awakened him from his thoughts. For a moment he had become emotional but he guessed it was part of the whole experience. Alec felt like his feelings for Magnus kept only growing and nothing seemed to be stopping them – and it wasn't just because Magnus was giving him a handjob.

Alec threw his head into the pillows, groaning deeply from his throat. He enjoyed the sensation as long as it lasted – because let's be honest, he didn't last very long. Not when  _ Magnus  _ was with him. 

– 

As much as Alec would've wanted to stay with Magnus  _ the rest of his life please, _ he had work to do. Becoming the head of the Institute wasn't a job to be taken lightly – even Magnus couldn't make him forget that. Not for long. 

Of course Isabelle was right there to interrogate him as soon as Alec stepped a foot inside. Of all the people Isabelle was the least horrible option but unfortunately also the most annoying.

"How was Magnus doing this morning?" she said eyeing up her brother as if she knew what they had done.  _ Twice. _ Alec hoped it wasn't possible for her to actually see it from him.

Alec cleared his throat before answering. "Better than what I deserve."

Isabelle squinted her eyes at that. She wasn't too happy with the way Alec talked, but went back for teasing instead of scolding him. "I'm sure you took a good care of him."

She was doing it on purpose and Alec knew it. He tried to fake a cough to hide his blushing.

"I'm going up", he said, "I'm done with this conversation."

"You might want to cover up that before meeting mom", Izzy pointed his neck and shouted at his back when Alec turned to walk away.

Alec hurried into his room and found a mirror to take a look at himself to understand what Isabelle had meant. He hadn't bothered to look into a mirror before leaving at Magnus' so it was a surprise for him to find two hickeys on his neck right on the curves of his deflect rune.

Alec quietly cursed at Magnus but he had to let out a laugh as well. It was embarrassing, yes, but it was also somewhat heartwarming. Even as a virgin Alec had known what hickeys meant.

_ This person is taken so back the fuck off. _

– 

As the week went past it became all the time harder to hide the hickeys Magnus kept making. Finally Alec started to get pissed off – well, not really. He couldn't get mad at Magnus. 

"You need to stop eating my neck, Magnus", Alec said into the phone conversation he was having with his wild untamed boyfriend.

"Do you really want me to stop? Because I don't think you do", Magnus answered.

Alec sighed. Truthfully he enjoyed the process of getting them done to him. He enjoyed feeling Magnus' hot lips on his sweaty skin and the faintest wince of pain. It's the mark he didn't like. Alec was a very private person and he didn't want to go around parading with the fact that he was getting laid. He wasn't a goddamn Jace.

"I'm seriously telling you that mom saw them all the other day."

A word 'disapproving' was an understatement for the way Maryse had looked at his son.

"Are you done soon? I'm here waiting for you", Magnus said. They were going to a date tonight. "In my underwear."

Alec gulped. "We  _ are _ going outside this time, Magnus."

The last time they were supposed to go out they had ended up having sex instead. Somehow they had gotten distracted while Magnus was buttoning up his jacket… 

It was almost ridiculous in Alec's opinion. He couldn't believe it. He had thought that since he had been a virgin and Magnus had had a little dry season as well, you'd think that doing it few times a week would be enough. Take it easy at first, you know?

Alec had soon come to learn it didn't work that way. The more you did it the more you wanted to do it, and if you tried to have a longer break your hormones drove you crazy. Why had nobody ever warned him?!

That seemed to apply to everything that included Magnus. Alec noticed he had started slipping away from his responsibilities and he barely spent any time with his siblings anymore. He felt guilty, yes he did, but he couldn't help himself. Magnus was too addictive.

"Yeah, I'll be there so put some clothes on", Alec demanded. He actually wanted to go out and act like a civilized person for a change. Not that Alec didn't like spending all day long at Magnus' loft never leaving the bedroom, but to feel more like human and less like a rabbit he needed this. 

"But I like not wearing clothes with you." Alec could hear the way Magnus was pouting from his voice.

Magnus would become the death of him, Alec was sure of it.

At downstairs he met with Isabelle and Jace quickly. They had promised earlier that Alec could have this evening off since it had been quiet lately with the demons. Of course, out of all the evenings, tonight was the day when demons actually decided to show up.

"Fuck", Alec cursed. He really didn't want to bail on Magnus. Everything had been going so well between the two of them. Not that Magnus wouldn't understand – Alec knew he would – but it was Alec who needed Magnus. He missed him already.

He didn't want to bail on his siblings either…

Lately Alec had gained more confidence with himself and with who he was. He was going to show his parents that he could be both gay and a good leader. But also to his siblings who had always depended on him Alec wanted to show that one day he might not be able to go on every mission with them and they had to learn to survive without him. Surely the head of the Institute had other things to do and he'd be busier than Jace and Isabelle.

"How many?" Alec asked. Maybe this could be the time for them to practise going without him.

"Just a few, nothing too big", Jace noticed the look on Alec's face, "I think we could handle them with Izzy, couldn't we Iz?"

See? Jace  _ is _ a good friend.

Isabelle didn't look exactly as confident as Jace but agreed anyway. "We're only doing this because you're still newlyweds. Don't think this will continue", Isabelle warned playfully.

"I'll make it up for you", Alec smiled widely at them before leaving to see Magnus. He'd definitely need to buy both of them something shiny – Isabelle liked jewelry and Jace weapons.  

When Alec arrived he found Magnus at the front of his building waiting for him fully clothed. Earlier he had felt urgency and discomfort but the moment he saw Magnus his whole body seemed to relax.

"Look at you!" Alec shouted with proudness. "Somebody has actual clothes on."

"Ha ha", Magnus responded sarcastically. "Someone would think you don't like me naked."

_ Damn it. _ No matter how clever Alec thought he was being, Magnus was always better. For Alec it still felt a bit weird to be joking so easily about bedroom stuff when it had always made him embarrassed before.

"Am I late?" Alec asked and reached to give Magnus a peck. He was talking about the fact that Magnus was waiting outside.

"Not really."

"Sorry." Alec felt apologetic anyway. "There was a bit of a demon issue but Jace and Izzy promised to take care of it."

Magnus looked surprised. "Without their glorious protector? What have you done to win them over?"

"Nothing, yet, but I was going to buy them shiny objects to lure them deeper into the trap."

Their sweet banter continued as they headed towards their destination of the night. The shadowhunter he was Alec had never been to movies before and that fact had made Magnus very permanently shocked. Magnus insisted that they must go to see one because apparently it was romantic and nice. After hearing that the theatre has good popcorn Alec was up for it.

The biggest downside was the fact that he had to go around as visible to mundanes. His lucky sweater covered most of his runes thankfully, but he just didn't feel too comfortable around mundanes. He liked demons better. 

Magnus had promised that it'd be alright after they got into the dark room and on their soft cushions with their warm popcorn. 

"Just focus on me", Magnus said and it actually helped. For Alec it was easy to focus on him only – he couldn't even see the others when Magnus' beautiful face was in front of him.

Magnus didn't want to bother lining up for the tickets so he just magicked them. "I did pay for them", Magnus assured Alec. He had high morals and he didn't like stealing although Alec could understand that after living hundreds of years those kind of things lost their importance.

They were about to go to the man on the door who'd apparently be checking their tickets when Alec started to feel strange pressure around his abdomen. He took in a sharp breath. "Magnus, wait."

The warlock casted a worried look on Alec as he leaned against the nearest wall. In a half a second Magnus was on his side holding him up. 

"Alec?"

Worry didn't suit Magnus, Alec thought as a new wave of pain washed over him. 

"There's something wrong with Jace", Alec said panting.

Something had gone wrong with the mission and now his parabatai was in trouble.

Because of Alec's selfishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just somehow came out of me in one evening.   
> Yeah well I didn't even try to write proper smut *laugh* i just have no confidence for it. Because nothing ruins a good fic better than horribly awkward and badly written smut. But I like it this way and I hope you do too.  
> The night before I bought a new laptop I suddenly got this amazing inspiration and I really wanted to write but my old laptop looked like it was seriously gonna die at any minute so I had to give up and wait for the next days :/ But my new laptop is gorgeous <3 now I shall happily write away with no worries~  
> Thank you and come again please ^.^


	10. Chapter Ten

Magnus looked at Alec with discomfort in his heart. The pain on Alec's beautiful face lasted only for few seconds, but Magnus wasn't willing on seeing Alec wearing that expression again. He worried for Alec but he was also worried of his own reaction to it.

He'd do anything to keep pain away from Alec, and it scared him. 

"Let me help you", Magnus said to Alec and was ready to spread his magical hands on Alec's abdomen, blue sparks coming out of his fingertips.

Alec shook his head. "No, we need to hurry. I'm fine."

"I'll create a portal then. Where did you say they are?" Magnus didn't want to argue Alec who was in pain.

"You're not coming with me, right?" suddenly it was Alec who looked concerned.

Magnus wasn't sure why Alec didn't want Magnus to come with him – and it sort of made him feel insulted – but Magnus wasn't going to listen to that. He was going, period.

"You need help, Alec. I'm coming with you and you can't stop me", Magnus said sternly.

Alec's hard expression softened and he gave in. Magnus lead them outside of the movie theatre and in few minutes the portal was ready and they were on the other side of New York.

It was handy to be a warlock.

They arrived just to see how Isabelle slayed what appeared to be the last demon, while Jace was sitting on the ground drawing an iratze on his skin. Magnus took a quick look around but did not see any more demons. He had a feeling that something was still lurking out there.

Alec hurried to yell at Jace who then yelled at Alec, but Isabelle was the one who looked most angry. She had ripped her already revealing black dress that was now… indecent.

That wasn't what she was angry about, though.

"Where did these even came from?" she let out her frustration. "It's unusual for demons to be herding like this."

"There were more than what we were prepared for", Jace said, panting. He was in pain but it didn't look like anything fatal. Still, Alec looked green.

"Jace, are you sure you're all right?" he kept asking from Jace holding his arm tenderly.

Jace groaned – the wound wasn't healing quick enough. Seeing that, Alec said, "no you're not", answering to his own question. Magnus was standing next to them somewhat helplessly, not sure if he should intervene their slightly intimate parabatai moment that made Magnus uncomfortable. 

"Guys", Isabelle shouted when more demons poured into the street. 

Magnus used his magic to protect Alec and Jace, standing between them and the demons, while Isabelle did the job. 

Magnus was used to this, used to protect. Usually he protected himself and certainly this must have been one of the first times he's ever protected a shadowhunter – but he was used to this role. It was nothing new. 

"Magnus", Alec called the warlock, "I think we should take Jace back to the Institute."

Magnus turned around to face Alec and prepared to create a portal – Alec holding his gaze all the time. That was why Alec saw something that Magnus didn't and leaped forwards to push Magnus to the side. 

The next second Magnus found himself on the ground and he had been sure that Alec had fallen with him, but he couldn't tell because the shadowhunter was back on his feet faster than nothing Magnus had ever seen. 

One slay and a demon bursted, disappearing into the dimension where it belonged. Magnus came to realize how close he had been to getting hurt.

If Alec hadn't saved him. 

Magnus was still on the ground staring at Alexander who stood still, breathing heavily and guarding the area. His body looked bigger and stronger than in the nights when he hold Magnus.  

He couldn't stop staring at the angel in front of him. Angel who slowly calmed down and relaxed enough to come help Magnus up.

Angel who had gotten hurt on his right arm.

"Are you alright?" The Angel asked for the nth time tonight. He himself didn't look too fine with his injured arm, but at least he wasn't bleeding, so that had to mean it was nothing serious by shadowhunter laws.

Magnus blinked twice. He was uninjured if that was what was being asked from him, but he couldn't open his mouth to say that out loud. The Angel in front of him looked worried. He did a quick search through Magnus' body checking for injuries. He found none and let out a breath of relief. 

No one had ever protected Magnus Bane with their life. 

Why would they? Magnus was immortal – what was his life worth? 

A shadowhunter often lived a short life. Their job was one of the most dangerous ones out there, and no matter how much you trained – no matter how good you were – you could always die tomorrow, or the day after that. It only took seconds to be collected by the death.

Shadowhunters arrogantly called themselves Angels sometimes, and Magnus had always laughed at that darkly. They might have the blood of Angels, but their actions weren't as pure. There had been times in Magnus' life when he had encountered a shadowhunter that deserved to be called an Angel. None of them had carried the name of the Lightwoods before.

Could this be one of those times?

His dear Alexander Lightwood had just risked his own short life to save Magnus' never ending immortal one.

Magnus was so shocked he couldn't think of any better ways to react to this than with a growing yearning to marry him. Suddenly it felt like he was watching the world through pink faded lenses.

"Magnus", Alec called him again.

Magnus' name sounded so sweet on Alec's lips.  _ Pink  _ lips.

"Y-yes?" He had found his voice again. "Right, the portal."

Magnus took them all to the Institute where Isabelle took Jace inside immediately. Magnus had expected Alec to go with them to take care of Jace – and at first it looked like he was going to, but he then turned around and came to Magnus' side instead.

"I'll take you home", Alec said in a determined tone.

"I'll just portal myself straight back to the loft", Magnus brushed it off, "you should go take care of yourself. Or should I?" The last question he asked carefully. Alec usually declined his offers of magic powers, so Magnus was surprised when he said yes.

"I could take some pain relievers if you get what I mean", he said shyly.

"Gladly", Magnus whispered and placed his hands above Alec's injured arm and let his magic flow out of him as blue springs, taking away the pain at least. Alec looked already better.

"Let me take you home", Alec nearly begged and it worried Magnus. "I just want to make sure that you get to bed safely. Please?"

How could he say no? To Alexander he never really could. Especially not in this state when everything about Alexander was wonderful.

Magnus portaled them straight into his loft and let Alec take off Magnus' clothes. There was nothing sexual about it though, which was slightly odd and yet at the same time it wasn't – Alec was simply taking care of him. He chose the most comfortable clothes he could find from Magnus' enormous dressing room and put them on Magnus.

It was weirdly one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done to him. It made him feel incredibly young, almost like a child again.

Alec kept quiet the whole time which scared Magnus, because he knew Alec well enough by now that it meant he was very shocked and probably had stupid serious thoughts. Alec was often overthinking.

Alec lead Magnus' to bed but just to tuck him in safe and warm under the blanket. He then sat on the edge of the bed and held Magnus' hand. Alec made small soothing circular movements with his thumb on the back of Magnus' hand.

Magnus felt like it was Alec who needed the soothing more than him.

"I think you're good now, right?" Alec spoke as if he had done his duty now. "No, wait, I forgot the tea. Warm tea is good before bed."

He rouse to go for the kitchen but Magnus pulled him back. He felt like he needed to be careful about what he was going to say – that Alec was in a very sensitive mood right now.

All Magnus wanted was to wipe away that serious expression on Alec's face and tell him how precious he was and  _ honestly  _ Magnus just wanted to propose him right there right now but every part of his brains were screaming that it was a bad idea, so he didn't.

Before he had any time to open his mouth at all, Alec spoke.

"It was so close", he said quietly. "If I had been late for even half a second you would've gotten seriously hurt. Maybe even  _ die. _ "

He said it as if Magnus had never been in serious danger before. He had been. There had been times when Magnus had been even closer to death than what he had been today. Tonight had been nothing compared to those times. But Alec didn't know that. For Alec, this was the first time seeing Magnus in danger.

"I didn't get even a scratch. You can stop thinking about it", Magnus tried to assure him, but it didn't look like Alec was listening too much.

"Goodnight", Alec said and pressed a kiss on Magnus' forehead. His warm breath washed over Magnus' face and then he was gone.

Magnus watched as his shadowboy disappeared into the shadows. All that he had done for Magnus had been very sweet, but he didn't need any of it. He was perfectly fine and he wasn't even that shocked.

Not about the demon anyway.

Magnus jumped out of his bed and went to get some tea after all. He was too restless to fall asleep, and as a warlock he did well without rest.

He had a proposal to plan.

– 

"Alec, you can stop fussing over me", Jace said from his hospital bed. They were in the hospital floor of the Institute that had these awful creaky old beds and a smell of old medicine potions. Alec had insisted that Jace needed to stay there longer and kept him company as much as he could.

Jace appreciated his brothers efforts, but it was stupid.

Jace's wound wasn't anything too serious even, it just wasn't healing as fast as it should be. But Alec stayed next to him, often reading books to educate himself for his future job as a leader. He trained few hours every day and attended some business things with their parents, but the rest of the time he stayed with Jace. And even then he kept quiet, focusing to his books as if he was trying to draw out all the knowledge out of them to make him better, wiser. 

Jace could see what he was doing. Alec was desperately trying to train himself better, as a punishment for failing. He was beating himself up – metaphorically and possibly even physically.

Let's admit it – Jace was ignorant at times. But when it came to his parabatai, his brother, he could see that there were more to this than just the stupid wound on Jace's arm. He had gotten hurt before and this wasn't even the worst wound he had ever gotten. 

Alec had to be bothered about something else. And Jace had a guess.

"Have you seen Magnus lately?" Jace asked as if it was just a casual question. The way Alec's face turned from emotionless to desperation confirmed Jace's suspicions.

"I've been busy", Alec murmured into his books.

"It's been three days already, Alec."

"Really? Time goes by so fast." Alec's weak attempt to sound casual failed horribly.

Sometimes his brother could be really stubborn. Jace had told this to Alec many times before, and he would tell it to him again;

"It wasn't your fault."

Alec stayed quiet for a while before finally releasing the anger he had held inside all this time.

"How can it not be my fault?!" he yelled. "Because of my selfishness you and Izzy got in danger and Magnus could've died!"

Oh, so that was what it was about. Jace hadn't realized how much Alec actually cared about the warlock. He had been too focused on his own loveless life.

"It wasn't that serious– "

"Don't–", Alec interrupted, "–say it's not serious. How can anyone this selfish lead a whole Institute?"

"Everyone is selfish when it comes to love." Jace himself sure was.

"But I can't afford that", Alec said defeated. "For a moment I forgot my place and now this is what it got me into. I'm just trying to make it up."

Jace shook his head, giving up trying to talk any sense to his brother. Alec had always been hard on all of them when it was about training and duties, but he was always hardest on himself.

Jace could only hope that Magnus could change that for better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, I'm done with arguments between Malec for this fic.  
> I think writing it in Jace's pov made it less angsty. I didn't wanna go too angsty, because it's not what this fic is about.  
> now I feel awkward talking to myself so I'll stop.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept 4,5 hours last night so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or other weird miss-thinking you may find (is that even a word lol?)  
> I still wanted to release the chapter tonight instead of waiting for tomorrow just to check it out because I finished it already.

Magnus was so fed up with this silence Alec was giving him. He had wanted to give Alec some space and time to calm down after the shock, but this was too much. For three whole days Magnus hadn't heard a single word from his boyfriend – fiance to be – and as far as Magnus was concerned people in a relationship were supposed to contact each other's daily.

He had tried to respect Alec's need for space but he just couldn't keep his hands off any longer. Alexander was something too sweet to have and just admire from afar.

Magnus had been rather busy last three days planning his grand event of proposing to Alexander and now that everything was done and well prepared he really missed his handsome one.

Magnus tried to bury all of his insecurities and nervousness behind the excitement of the proposal. He was fairly sure that this was what he was meant to do and it felt right. He was also feeling optimistic about Alec answering positively to his big question. Magnus knew now even better than before that Alexander loved him – so why would he say no?

Magnus was aware of the parent problem that could maybe slow things down, but he had seen power lingering in Alec's heart, power to fight back, after the disastrous dinner. Alec only needed some more confidence and a push to the right direction and it should be all right sooner or later.

After all, it was legal for any shadowhunter and downworlder to get married. The new law was still quite fresh so sadly the old prejudices were still there and those marriages were frowned upon at least in older company.

Magnus understood all of that and was ready to fight alongside with Alec and he was prepared for all the shitstorms that were on their way. It didn't worry Magnus – it wasn't like he hadn't had any shit thrown on him before. People had always judged him for who he was and for what he had done.

For someone his age he was just simply too old to care.

It wouldn't be the easiest road to follow, but Magnus had always loved a challenge. He just hoped that Alec did too. He was worried that for Alec this was happening too soon.

"We don't have to get married right away, right, Chairman?" Magnus spoke to his cat who meowed once. "Exactly! People can be engaged for years before actually marrying. Not that I'm patient enough to wait that long."

Magnus set down the newspaper and his coffee mug from this morning and prepared to have a little visit at the Institute. He was done waiting. Alec had had enough of his time away – it was time to get on with it.

He had good luck on his side when he arrived at the Institute. Magnus boldly let himself in and no one seemed to care about him much which was funny considering the way they had acted the first time he had visited here for Alec.

Magnus preferred it this way.

His good luck turned bad very quickly after few corners before Alec's bedroom. Magnus had never been inside but he was aware of in which part of the building his boyfriend's bedroom was located.

Sadly, this location attracted some unwanted Lightwoods.

"Magnus", Maryse's voice was cold – as usual.

Magnus could've bet he looked like a guilty thief found in the act of kidnapping a baby from it's cradle. Compared to him, Alec _was_ very young. Well, maybe not enough to be compared to a baby. He wasn't a child, after all. Alec was mature for his age.

Magnus had no idea how to explain why was he randomly standing in front of Alexander's bedroom when he wasn't even supposed to be in the whole Institute at all.

While Magnus might've been frozen into a speechless state, Maryse was fully capable of opening her poisonous mouth.

"Alec is in the hospital floor", Maryse said, "assuming that is why you are here."

If you only listened to her words and not her voice you could have actually thought that she was a wonderfully helpful woman who was simply being kind. However Magnus did hear the disapproving sounds Maryse made and on top of that he could see the pure look of repulsion on her face. Beautiful.

"Ahh, yes", Magnus found his voice back. He hoped he hadn't sounded so awkward in front of that woman, but it was a lost case. Maryse was very skilled. Very.

He tried to just turn away in his awkwardness and escape into oblivion – Maryse wasn't letting him go that easily. It was like she was holding Magnus with giant tongs as if she was grilling him over the fire of hell like a tasty piece of meat.

Shivers run down his spine. She was intimidating.

"I get this… _thing_ between you and my son", she had a pause. Magnus was fairly sure she did _not_ get 'this thing' between the warlock and Alexander. "It is alright to have some fun in the wilder youth, but Alec needs to focus on his future."

Oh so now Maryse was acting all understanding?

Being gay wasn't some kind of experiment you did for fun when you were bored before stepping into the fine union of marriage, as how Maryse seemed to put it out.

Magnus wasn't even going to let himself get angry. If he did, he'd be an outrageous sight. Besides, it wasn't worth it.

Maryse wasn't done torturing Magnus. "Once we marry Alec I do wish you'd keep your relation with him. High Warlock of Brooklyn is a valuable ally in business. It'll make Alec look good."

During _the_ dinner Magnus had been sure there were no ways to create a greater insult than how Maryse had attacked on Alec. But now this? She was a piece of art indeed.

Oh Magnus was sure his dick in Alec's ass would look good on the front page of New York Times. Except that shadowhunters don't really care about newspapers.

Did she really think that even if in some alternative future Alec did marry a woman they would just keep doing business as if nothing had ever happened? Did Maryse really think no one would know their relationship wasn't purely platonic?

_Why would it matter if it was just boys play?_

Magnus wanted to rip his head off out of frustration. Instead he kept his formal facade. "I'll keep that in mind."

As in he'll remember her attitude and pay her back one day.

No greetings were exchanged between them as they both wandered off in their own ways. Maryse disappeared quickly into the shadows like a snake.

Magnus hurtled down the hallways in a lightning speed looking for the hospital floor. He really needed to see Alexander's wonderful smiling face that would fix all of his insulted soul. He saw the logo he suspected to indicate hospital in shadowhunter symbols and he already felt relieved. One door away and he'd be in the warm embrace of Alexander–  

Magnus flung the door open but his entrance was left unnoticed by the inhabitants of the large room. He could see Jace lying on one of the horrible hospital beds in a half-sitting position. He could see Alec, sitting on the edge of Jace's bed, pushing up Jace's shirt placing his hands on the golden abs of the blonde.

Magnus' heart stopped for a moment. He couldn't tear away his eyes from Alec's hands – those gentle hands he had felt on himself so many times – that were now wandering on Jace's body.

After blinking few times Magnus realized what was happening. Alec was drawing an iratze on Jace. Of course.

Magnus felt awful for what he was feeling. Awful and ashamed. Alec wouldn't cheat on him, he knew that. Alec could be trusted. Despite understanding that, he still felt flaming jealousness inside him. He still couldn't tear his eyes away and he certainly couldn't stop himself from wishing he could have removed Alec's hands from someone else's body. Body that wasn't Magnus'.

No one else was supposed to know how it felt when Alexander touches you. Magnus' possessive side had always felt ridiculously happy about the fact that Alec had been a virgin when they started dating. He had felt proud and happy about the fact that he was the only soul on Earth or Hell or Heaven who knew how Alec feels against your own skin. That Magnus was all Alec knew, his only reality.

Jace seemed to notice Magnus' presence first which irritated Magnus even more. Jace nudged Alec who looked up from Jace's body and when he noticed Magnus he jumped away from the bed in such a rush it could've been seen as panic.

For second time today Magnus wasn't sure how to react or what to say so he just stood there until Alec rushed to him like wind, grabbing both of Magnus' elbows.

"Magnus", he said. Alec sounded hopeful and somewhat afraid at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

Magnus ignored Alec's question and turned his face toward Jace instead. "We'd like some privacy."

It was the first time Magnus spoke about them as 'we' and he hated that it happened under this kind of circumstances, but he was starting to get scared of would there be 'we' at all if these things kept piling up.

Jace jumped out of the bed looking like he didn't even need that iratze Alec had drawn on him. As if it was just an excuse for Jace to get Alec to touch him.

Magnus knew he was being ridiculous but after all he had gone through during the past three days he felt like he was righteous to feel what he felt.

"I'm moving back to my bedroom then", Jace commented at Alec. "Since we are in a hospital, sort of, there should be some condoms somewhere." Jace winked at them.

Magnus wanted many things at that one moment.

He wanted to punch Jace but forced a small smile on his face. This was not a good time for one of Jace's stupid jokes.

He also wanted to have a really big and loud argument with Alec to let his frustration out and show Alec how he felt about all that had happened ever since the demon attack.

Lastly, he wanted just to forget everything that made him feel down and as old as he was. Forget it all and melt into Alexander's arms, even if those hands had just been on someone else's body.

Magnus sighed deeply and made his choice. He let his head fall on Alec's shoulder, closing his eyes. He inhaled the natural scent that spread from Alec's body, pressing his nose on the curve of Alec's neck, desperate to get skin contact. He could feel the strong comforting shadowhunter arms wrapping around him.

To his own horror Magnus realized he was on the edge of tears. He couldn't remember the last time he had _cried_. Within passing years Magnus had gotten too petrified to feel deeply enough to actually cry. Deep sadness didn't need tears to be considered sad.

The next thing he knew he _was_ crying. The fact that Alexander had changed him and made him feel things again was so touching that he couldn't help himself. He'd had a rough day.

"Magnus, _are you crying?_ " Alec sounded just as surprised as Magnus was.

The warlock quickly wiped his tears away and pulled away. "Of course not, silly." He let out a weak laugh that made it even more clear that he had shed tears. It didn't matter for either of them.

Alec placed a hand on Magnus' face. "How are you here?"

"I came through the doors", Magnus tried to joke and then changed his voice back to more serious. "You haven't called."

The smile on Alec's face that had formed after Magnus' joke faded away now. "I'm sorry, again. Now that you're here in my arms I realize how stupid I was."

Magnus felt sad. "Why did you feel the need to avoid me?" He asked with a small voice. He wasn't accusing and there were no anger in him anymore.

"I guess I was trying to protect you", Alec said and lowered his gaze. "From myself. I'm an idiot, I know." He even blushed.

That was it. Magnus' heart melted again. "You need to stop running away from me. We're a team now, okay? We solve things together from now on."

Alec looked relieved and embarrassed of himself. "I'm a bit too used to always doing everything on my own. I'm sorry."

Magnus smiled. "Enough apologizing. Although I do want to know what you were up to with Jace the moment I came in. You jumped off of him pretty smoothly."

He was joking of course but the lingering jealousness in him wanted to bring up the topic at least in some way.

Alec took his words too seriously, though.

"It was just an iratze, there was nothing else there, I promise."

"You promise?" Secretly the possessive animal inside Magnus purred.

"Look, it's nothing, it's just, there was a time when I-I well– "

"You don't have to explain."

"But I want to", Alec insisted, "I need to make this clear. Jace is just someone that I look up to as a warrior, someone who I used to adore a lot when we were younger, but now we're really just brothers. Parabatai. I couldn't want anyone else than you, Magnus, you know that, right?"

Magnus' heart melted into a point it was non existent. That wasn't what Magnus had expected but he wasn't complaining. He started to feel more confident again about his plan of proposing to Alec.

"Prove it to me, tomorrow night", Magnus said. Before he could continue he saw the way Alec's cheeks reddened at the word 'night'. He had to laugh at his horny little piece of shadow. "I meant that I made a reservation to a fancy place that'd be perfect for you to tell how much you want me. Deal?"

Suddenly Magnus felt his breath get caught in his throat out of nervousness.

"Anything for my glitter bit", Alec joked and Magnus had to join to the laughter with him, hiding his inner panic.

Everything seemed to go smoothly so far, and if he was lucky, Alec would make him the happiest warlock on Earth tomorrow – by answering 'yes' to a certain question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually sure that we'd get the proposal in this chapter already, but every time I write the scenes end up becoming twice longer than what I imagined in my head. It's good! I just never get all the things I planned to put in one chapter because I want to keep the chapters about at equal lenght.  
> Also Magnus wasn't originally supposed to be this angry in this chapter *laughter* it almost became another argument between Alec but I saved it hahaha  
> I guess I was just releasing my inner anger of a stressful weekend XD  
> proposal in next chapter I promise!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Alec was sitting in a taxi looking out of the window at the city in the warm glow of a setting sun – he was on his way to another date with Magnus. Somehow this date seemed to be different from the other dates they've had in the past.

First of all, the taxi. Alec didn't usually bother using a taxi, he preferred using subway or even walking. Tonight, however, he didn't have a choice. Magnus had called him and told him that he had called for a taxi to pick Alec up from the Institute. That Alec was to get in and not ask questions.

Alec didn't know much about dating but he had heard of people surprising their partner sometimes like this. He just couldn't figure out what the surprise would be and why now. He wasn't sure if he entirely agreed on surprises like this or that he'd particularly enjoy of this, but he had to admit it – he was curious and there were butterflies in his stomach. It was a whole new experience for him. No one had ever wasted their time to plan an event for Alec – if birthday parties from when he was a kid didn't count – and the thought warmed his heart. Magnus had that kind of effect on him.

It made Alec feel stupid for avoiding the warlock for three whole days. He had wasted precious time he could've used loving Magnus. Instead he had run away because he had got scared. Scared of losing Magnus. Now he could see that a remedy for that fear was love and not ignorance.

The taxi stopped in front of a small suit fitting shop. Small but probably expensive. The driver instructed Alec to go in where an employee was waiting for him. "Alexander Lightwood?" she asked.

How did she know who he was? "Umm, yes?"

"This way, please."

She led Alec to a dressing room. Inside the room there were clothes hanging on the wall and he were told to wear them. The suit fitted perfectly on Alec. It was the blackest black Alec had seen, and even the shirt underneath was ashy grey. There was no tie, so Alec left the two upper buttons open.

No payment was required and Alec was handed a bag for his own clothes that he were told to leave in the taxi. Alec got back in and the driver continued to lead their journey to the next destination.

Alec had to wonder how much money Magnus had spent making everyone do exactly what he wanted, like this.

Magnus had really put a lot of effort in to this and it almost scared Alec. Had something important happened that he hadn't noticed? He felt as if something big and meaningful for his life had happened and he had missed it. Or maybe it was still coming.

Alec noticed that they had arrived to a small harbor next to Hudson river and that there was a ferry waiting for Alec – that's the information Alec had gotten from the taxi driver. He thanked the man and got out of the taxi. A chilly evening wind brushed over him bringing the scent of water into his nostrils. Alec liked it.

The ferry had lots of little lights in it, making it look romantic in the fading sunlight. The sky had turned deep orange and the sun had disappeared from sight. It'd become dark soon. Alec didn't mind darkness – he lived in it anyway.

There were no sight of Magnus so Alec could only expect to meet him inside. Despite the ferry not looking very crowded he still had his worries of not finding Magnus easily and ending up embarrassing himself. Besides, he hated to date in front of mundanes.

Still, he had to admit that the view was pretty spectacular. Magnus sure knew what he was doing.

Inside the ferry there was a man whose job was to take the guests in. When Alec came to him he asked, "Alexander Lightwood?"

At this point Alec was no longer surprised and just nodded as an answer.

"Mr. Bane is waiting for you", he said very formally and began to lead Alec to the right place.

The ferry wasn't huge but it was still moderately sized – yet it was empty except for the staff. There were no other customers.

They arrived to the main dining hall, the man opening a door for Alec. His ears were filled with the sound of music coming from a live performance of a pianist and a violist. Alec was impressed of the live music and the decoration of the room. It was very antique.

The most important decoration was standing in the centre of the room next to a table that was set up for two.

Magnus.

A wide smile spread across Alec's face simply from seeing the other.

Magnus was dressed up impressively tonight. Not that he normally wasn't but there was something special about him today. There were neon red spikes in his front hair and Alec noticed he didn't wear any jewels. The usual rings that complimented Magnus' long fingers were all gone. Alec could hardly remember a time Magnus didn't have any rings – outside the bedroom of course – and it made him impressed. Mainly because it made him look different.

Alec loved it every time Magnus tried a slightly different look. Everything he did looked amazing on him and Alec wanted to see Magnus in every way possible. Also, seeing a new look on him made Alec's lower regions quite excited for the following night.

"I'm impressed", Alec said as soon as he got to Magnus' side and kissed his right cheek.

Magnus smiled somewhat nervously which was odd. Magnus was very rarely nervous and it was even more rare for him to show it on the outside.

"You look dazzling, my dear", Magnus commented, very impressed himself.

"It's all your doings anyway", Alec laughed.

"But you look even better than what I imagined", Magnus sighed dreamily and made Alec blush.

"There's no other customers", Alec pointed out, "don't tell me you actually rented the whole ferry for us."

Alec said it as a joke so he was shocked when Magnus said it was true.

"I did indeed rent this whole little boat." There was proudness in his voice. "Please sit down."

They settled down and Magnus handed him a menu. It looked very fancy and very expensive. They usually had dates in more relaxed environments so there had been no issues with the who is paying thing. This was completely different. Alec knew he couldn't afford to any of this but Magnus had already done so much for him it made Alec feel bad.

Magnus probably catched on Alec's thoughts or maybe it showed clearly on his face.

"I've taken care of everything beforehand. Choose anything you like", the warlock comforted him.

Magnus had ordered them a fancy bottle of champagne which raised more questions in Alec's mind.

"Are we celebrating something?" he asked.

"Us", Magnus answered simply. "I told you that this would be a great place to celebrate our love."

_Love._

Alec liked the way it sounded. They had never said anything out loud – the communication between them seemed to flow even without words. Yet some things needed to be said out loud, and Alec had hopes for tonight.

Tasty smelling medium rare steak appeared in front of them accompanied with asparagus and gravy. Apparently asparagus was considered very fancy these days.

Alec felt weirdly nervous. He sensed that this wasn't all that Magnus had prepared and that more was still to come – he just didn't know what and it made him uncomfortable. The warrior side of him always wanted to know what was to come.

He did his best to push those feelings away. _He was with Magnus._

They kept up light conversation that was almost like small talk, which was odd for the couple. Magnus kept acting somewhat nervously and it made Alec restless as well. He felt his cheeks flaming up every now and then and didn't know the reason for it.

The live music around them kept playing quietly in the background and the sky had gone dark, revealing all the bright city lights that made the view amazing. But none of them shone brighter than Magnus' eyes.

Magnus had taken the freedom of suggesting great options for them to eat from the menu, but when it came down to the dessert, Magnus handed it to Alec.

"The decision is all yours", he said encouraging.

"You have no recommendations for this one?" Alec arched his brow.

"Nope", Magnus shook his head, "it's yours to choose what ever you like."

Somehow the way Magnus said it made it sound like it was a life changing decision what they'd eat for dessert. Alec shifted nervously on his chair.

He studied the menu carefully since it seemed to mean a lot to Magnus. Alec eyed down all the options until his eyes darted back to the last option on the bottom of the page. He had to blink few times. The page had glitter on it.

Next to a picture of a simple silver ring, there was an introduction.

 

_On Tonight's special only;_

_From Mr Magnus Bane to Mr Alexander Lightwood_

_A proposal to unite their lives together as in one soul, one heart, one life._

_Can be ordered only once in a lifetime of a warlock._

 

"What is this?" Alec took in a shaky breath. His heart was beating fast as if it was trying to break through his ribcage.

Magnus' face was expressionless but his eyes were deeper than the Dead Sea and full of anxious eagerness. "It's a proposal."

"A what?" Alec couldn't get his thoughts together. Different scenarios were running through his head like they were racing each others.

"I'm proposing you to marry me, Alexander", Magnus said softly, hundreds of years echoing in his voice.

Alec's heart broke into million pieces. How did he not see this coming?

He was no longer afraid to admit that he _loved_ Magnus. It was something he had come to realize last night when he was laying awake not being able to sleep after Magnus' visit. He also wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted a future with the warlock. He did.

He just didn't know how to make it possible.

He didn't know how to connect his personal and professional lives together, how to have his job as the head of the Institute _and_ be openly with Magnus. As important Magnus was to him, his job was also something he couldn't just throw away like that for anyone. The sad truth was that he couldn't just marry who ever. It'd all affect his business, and Alec hated it. Those two things had nothing to do with each others and still they were linked.

Did he _want_ to marry Magnus?

Maybe.

That was something he would have to think more before going to sleep tonight if he'd get any sleep at all.

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and saw honesty in them. Magnus was being sincere about giving his heart to Alec, all of it. He could've stared into those eyes forever, but Magnus was waiting for an answer.

Alec had none.

"I-I can't marry a…" downworlder? A warlock? But he couldn't call Magnus that. "...you, Magnus", Alec stuttered the words out like they were choking him. Alec hated seeing the excitement leaving Magnus' eyes.

"It is perfectly legal to do so." Magnus was quick with his words.

Of course that was the conclusion Magnus came to. He knew Alec well to know that Alec was a man of many rules that he liked to follow.

Something flickered in Magnus' eyes. "Or you don't want to? You don't like me."

The last one wasn't a question.

"If you're asking me do I _want_ you, Magnus, then you know I do", Alec almost whispered.

"Other than in bed, Alexander."

The hurt was in his voice and it made Alec hate himself. He had never thought about it before but maybe Magnus felt hurt about all of his one night stands as well. Perhaps he felt like he was never good enough for anything else than sex.

The air escaped Alec's lungs as he realized that. What was he doing? If Alec was right he was basically killing the warlock right now, denying his proposal.

"I do! Other than just in bed. Like you, I mean. But I just… can't", Alec hurried to explain.

" _Why?!_ " Magnus threw his hands in the air in frustration. He no longer seemed as hurt and Alec felt like he could breath a bit easier again. Now Magnus was more frustrated before anything else. Frustrated on Alec's stubbornness.

But Alec had no proper answer for his question.

"So it's all because you think you can't, even though it's perfectly legal, and you think you need everyone's approval before you can do something that makes you happy. I know that I could make you happy." It was now Magnus who was acting stubborn, but Alec was glad that he was catching on. It wasn't exactly the reason Alec had in his mind but at least Magnus knew it wasn't because Alec didn't love him.

"You could", Alec admitted. "You already have."

This whole thing had nothing to do with happiness. Alec was the most happiest he had ever been and it was all because of Magnus. If being happy was all that it took they'd already be on the altar.

"Then _marry_ me, Alexander, _please._ "

The desperation was in every word like it was sewed into them. Pleading Magnus was worse than anything Alec had ever confronted before. Worse than any demon, any enemy.

"No."

_Not before he had this figured out._

Magnus was defeated. He slumped down in his chair and ordered more red wine, avoiding Alec's eyes for the rest of the time.

Alec didn't know what to say or do so he just sat there silently and watched as Magnus drank himself wasted. His wine glass kept filling up before completely emptying and Alec was pretty sure he used magic for it. It was hard to keep up with how much he was drinking or how long it continued. At times Magnus murmured something to himself so quietly Alec couldn't make any sense of it, but maybe it was better this way. Alec was sure he wasn't Magnus' favorite person right now.

Eventually the ferry arrived back to the starting point and they were supposed to leave. Magnus had kept to himself and his wine, and when it was time to stand up his legs failed him.

Alec's heart broke again. He was aware that this pain he felt for his partner was a part of loving someone, but Alec could've sworn that it shouldn't happen this often.

The looks on the staff's faces told Alec that everyone knew what had been going on. Some of them even gave Alec a nasty stare as if he was the bad guy of this story. Was he? Even the taxi driver – who had been waiting for them – pitied Magnus.

Alec told the taxi driver Magnus' address he knew by heart now and took a very wasted Magnus home. Alec had to carry him up the stairs and all the way to his bed. Undressing Magnus had never felt this guilty. Tugging him in Alec made himself a promise.

"I'll take care of you", Alec whispered into Magnus' ear. The other had either passed out or was no longer aware of his surroundings, but Alec wanted to say it anyway. "I'll figure this out. For you. For us… I love you, Magnus."

This wasn't exactly how he had hoped it'd go – the first time he'd say those words for someone – but Alec had hope for future. He wouldn't let this love slip away from him. He would fight for it, even though he had lost his hope after the demon attack. Back then life had given him a reminder when he had gotten too cocky. A reminder not to forget his duty even when in love. But today had teached him to not to forget love either.

Somehow he'd find a balance, Alec swore to himself.

Magnus looked more peaceful lying down there on the bed all of the disappointment away from his face. Alec really wanted to lay down next to Magnus and wrap himself around him, he had missed the other so much. And even now when he was right there in front of Alec he missed him.

Magnus probably wouldn't want to see Alec first thing in the morning – very hungover, unless warlocks have secret remedies for those – so he resisted the urge and left the room closing the door careful not to make any sounds.

He had made his promise, and Alec Lightwood always sticked to his promises.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me?? I know everyone had lots of expectations!!  
> I had to do a lot of research for this chapter haha. Firstly I googled creative ways to propose and then I had to make sure that New York even has a river.  
> Lucky me, New York appears to have a fancy river! Yay~  
> I've also come down with a plan how the rest of the chapters are going to go sooo I put down the number of chapters this fic is going to have overall (15)  
> Not much left ;__;


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The next morning when Magnus woke up he felt terrible. He was hungover and miserable about the fact that Alec was not there.

When Magnus had stirred from his hazy sleep he had been surprised by the presence of a headache. The surprise moment didn't last for long, though. The memories came back very quickly. Although he couldn't really remember coming home but traces of Alec were everywhere. That's why he had been disappointed to notice the shadowboy wasn't there for him. Despite everything Magnus wanted Alec by his side and that fact made him even more pitiful.

Magnus buried his head back into the pillows. Yesterday had been… well, not a catastrophe. But something close to it. Magnus had tried so hard to make the most romantic proposal on Earth – the only kind of proposal Alec deserved – but maybe he had been a bit too optimistic.

Was he angry at Alec? No. Disappointed? Very. Hurt? He had been.

Magnus had been offended and even angry at his shadowboy last night while he had downed all that wine. But it had been the kind of anger lovers felt towards each others. It was more annoyance than anger, really. Annoyance about the fact that his lover hadn't done as he had hoped he would.

Drinking that much had been a mistake. The more he had drank the angstier he had become and Magnus could bet it hadn't been pretty. Poor Alec had to see him like that. Now that he was no longer drunk and his thoughts were much more rational he understood that maybe he shouldn't be too harsh on Alec.

Of course it had been too soon for Alec and Magnus had known it. The most frustrating part of it was that Magnus knew he was being impatient but he just couldn't hold himself back.

He was sad that his grand event hadn't brought any fruit. He had put all of his effort into it and Magnus didn't know if he could create another proposal as fancy as that one.

With a wave of a hand Magnus magicked the ring into his hands. He took it out of the box to study it once more. Just a simple silver ring that had tiny little blue diamonds swirling on the surface. Looking at it made him feel even more miserable in his angst so he put it away.

Was he wrong to think he deserved what he wanted, or was the demon dimensions punishing him for being selfish?

A loud clanging noise was heard from the direction of his kitchen followed by a clattering of dishes. Magnus was alert in two seconds – blame the hungover for his slowness – was he not alone in his apartment after all?

Magnus couldn't help but feel hopeful. He could resent Alec in his grave.

Standing up created a new lovely reminder of the headache he was experiencing. Maybe the banging noise actually came from inside his head. Magnus got rid of some of the pain with his magic, but even his blue sparks couldn't heal a wounded heart.

Magnus wobbled toward his kitchen following the scent of scrambled eggs, bacon and fresh croissants. When his eyes started working properly again and he didn't need to squint in front of the bright daylight – it must've been noon already – he could also pick up the orange juice and fresh strawberries on the table.

The kitchen itself was a mess. There were dishes and empty plastic containers everywhere. In the middle of that mess there was Alec with black hair pointing toward the ceiling and a shirt nowhere to be seen.

Was Alec doing that on purpose? Such a tease.

Magnus picked up a strawberry and took a chair around the table. The creaking of the chair startled Alec who turned around with shadowhunter reflex speed.

"You're going to have to do more than prepare me a brunch and take your shirt off if you want to be forgiven", Magnus said and tried not to sound too mean. He wasn't pleased but he wasn't angry either, and he had every intention to keep trying until Alec would marry him.

"Coffee?" Alec offered nervously, and explained; "I poured juice on my shirt. Accidentally. I didn't plan it."

Typical Alexander. Magnus should've known that his boyfriend was too innocent to proudly present his bare chest as a sign of reconciliation.

"Well it's definitely not working anyways", Magnus said sarcastically and let his eyes wander around Alec's gorgeous muscles with no shame.

"Eat the food, not me", Alec said blushing and gave Magnus a plate of eggs and bacon.

Magnus almost felt touched by all of this. _Almost._ It had been so long since anyone had prepared him a meal or even taken care of him the way Alec probably did last night. To his own disappointment Magnus realized what a softie he had become. All he wanted was to be with Alec whether they were fighting or making love. He just wanted him by his side and share everything with him. The good and the bad.

Disgustingly romantic. Alec didn't deserve this much sweetness after yesterday.

Alec sat down as well on the opposite side from Magnus and took a croissant. He looked tired as if he hadn't slept much last night. Possibilities were that he really hadn't. Magnus could see that Alec hadn't shaved and it made him look manly and very sexy in a new way. Magnus hoped he could've controlled his feelings better. He was supposed to be angry at Alec! And here he was, thinking about how pretty Alec was.

He had really lost it.

Well, wasn't that the reason he wanted to marry Alexander anyway? Because he had completely fallen for the shadowhunter even when he had crushed Magnus' dreams yesterday.

Magnus sighed and turned his eyes on his plate that had ketchup on it. Magnus didn't want ketchup on his eggs. Who even puts ketchup on their scrambled eggs anyway?!

Then his hungover brains realized that the ketchup was actually forming a word.

_ilu._

It was quite an immature way, really, but... 

Magnus stared at it for good four seconds until he could hear Alec coughing. "Something in your throat, honey?"

"Just the words that I wanted to say to you", Alec mumbled shyly.

Magnus tried really hard not to smile. _Really_ hard.

Alec huffed and rubbed his neck self-consciously. "I said this to you last night but you were knocked out by that point so I'm going to say it again." There was a pause. Magnus waited eagerly. This was better than birthday parties and he was still annoyed at Alec for ruining his proposal.

"I love you, Magnus Bane", Alec said with sudden proudness in his voice. "And I'd like you to love me back."

Magnus bit his lower lip to prevent himself from smiling, but he was failing pretty badly.

"We'll have to see about that", he tried to say in his best dry voice but even Alec could see that he wasn't serious.

"Good", Alec answered anyway and returned to his croissant. "That's good enough."

 

–

 

Alec was at the Institute arranging weapons in the weapon room. He could see his own reflection on the shiny surface of a shield – shadowhunters didn't use shields in their everyday work but it didn't mean they didn't own any –  so he was able to see the disgustingly happy grin he had on his face.

Alec didn't have any reason to be any happier than what he normally was. This morning he had still been prepared for the worst and when he had left to see Magnus his mood hadn't been too optimistic. But now…

Magnus didn't hate him. That was plenty enough to throw a party for.

Now that he knew that Magnus would continue to be his boyfriend regardless of his decision, Alec could finally concentrate on the fact that Magnus wanted to marry him.

Not that many months ago Alec hadn't believed there was any love for him at all, but here he was getting proposed to. He felt like he had no right to feel happy or excited about it since he had said no – he just couldn't help it.

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, loved him enough to want to marry him, Alexander Lightwood, a shadowhunter.

Alec felt proud, and then sad on the next moment.

There still were some pretty big obstacles he had to overcome first. He still didn't know if he eventually would say yes to Magnus, but at least the idea didn't horrify him.

"What are you smiling at, all on your own?" Jace had stepped into the room.

Alec tried to hide his giddiness and failed. "Nothing", he said smugly.

"Did Magnus propose to you or what", Jace threw out without giving it a second thought. It was clearly meant as a joke but Alec missed that.

He froze to that point. "How did you know?"

It was Jace's turn to freeze. "Wait, what? You're gidding, right?"

"Oh, y-yeah, of course I am", Alec said weakly trying to brush it off but he wasn't fooling Jace anymore. Shit. _Fuck._

"Oh man", Jace groaned, "you're in deep trouble bro."

"I don't know what you're talking about", Alec said darkly. He hadn't planned on telling anyone and now he regretted getting fooled by Jace's stupid joke. Why was he such an easy target?

"Wait till mom and dad finds out", Jace went on. That was something Alec didn't even want to consider happening – not before he was prepared.

"Seriously, there's nothing to find out. I said no."

Jace blinked few times. "I'm confused. Are you not with Magnus anymore?"

"I am, of course I am."

"Then why the hell did you say no?!"

"Well I can't just marry him can I? You practically said so yourself just a moment ago!"

"Yeah, but… This isn't the way, Alec", Jace resisted. He looked at Alec with disbelief, as if Alec had disappointed not just Magnus but Jace as well. As if he had made the wrongest choice in the world. But what did Jace know?

Alec was annoyed. What right Jace had to tell him what was right and what wrong. Besides, what did Jace understand about their relationship anyway? Who was he to make Alec feel guilty all over again?

"Don't you think it's too early?" even in a situation like this Alec couldn't help but voice out his concerns to his brother. Even when they were arguing Alec knew he could trust Jace with his deeper thoughts.

"Alec", Jace said and put his hand on Alec's shoulder, "we're already what, twenty four this year? Many shadowhunters have gotten married younger. Besides, Magnus is like four hundred or something – don't you think it's time to end his sufferings and let him finally end his bachelor days? Even I don't want to stay single that long!"

Alec hadn't thought about that side at all. He had been too busy protecting his stupid career and thinking about his parents who didn't even deserve Alec's consideration.

"I'll fix it", Alec said gritting his teeth. "I'll figure this out." He felt like he kept saying that same phrase over and over again trying to convince both himself and everyone around him.

He was annoyed because he was afraid that Jace was right. That he had messed up badly even though Magnus seemed okay by now.

 

–

 

Couple of busy days later Magnus and Alec found themselves having a picnic at the Central Park. They never went outside during daytime for fun, mainly because they were both working or Magnus was sleeping late – it was just easier to meet in the evening.

Today was different. Alec had a meeting of some sort in the evening so he took some time off during the day. Demons preferred darkness anyway, and Alec was craving for some sunlight. Neither of the two of them were outdoorsy people who'd enjoy tea parties in their gardens, but lately they had gotten sickly romantic.

Everyone called it the honeymoon phase, but Alec didn't like the sound of it. It only made him think about the fact that he could have gotten a real honeymoon if he had answered differently to a one particular question some time ago.

"I hate bugs", Magnus complained as he quickly brushed off with disgustion a bug that was crawling on his pants.

"Can't you just magic them away?" Alec asked lazily. They were lying down on the grass and Alec tried to sleep. He felt really comfortable and warm and what's the best – Magnus was right next to him, his hand in Alec's hair playing with it.

"Oh, right", Magnus said surprised and flicked his fingers. Alec saw tiny blue sparkles from the corner of his eyes.

"Did you seriously not think about that before?" Alec laughed, his chest bouncing up and down in the motion. "For a warlock you're a bit slow sometimes."

"Only when provided a great distraction", Magnus said in a tone that said 'don't tease me'.

"Oh and what's that?" Alec said and closed his eyes, letting the smile play on his lips a bit longer.

When Magnus didn't answer and his hand had disappeared from the shadowhunter's hair, Alec got curious and opened his eyes again. He was startled to see the warlock was playing with a ring quite casually. With a _silver_ ring.

Curiosity took over him. "Can I see it?" he asked carefully. Alec was still afraid to talk about it, afraid that it'd be a touchy subject for Magnus.

Evil smirk spread on Magnus' face and Alec knew he was on safe grounds.

"It's right here if you want it. But if you take it you cannot give it back and we all know what that means then", Magnus said playfully and kept playing with the ring.

Alec was tempted. He actually really wanted to see the ring closer, to study it. He was curious to find out what kind of ring Magnus had prepared for him, and if he'd like it.

Alec concentrated on holding his breath for a moment before releasing it, huffing. "Sneaky", he said and closed his eyes again.

Magnus nudged him and made Alec to stir his eyes open one last time. He wouldn't let Magnus tease him too much. It was good to keep the warlock on his toes.

A smug smile was proudly presenting itself on Magnus' features that looked especially young today. His message was clear.

The game was on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "who even puts ketchup on their eggs?" well, koreans do. I was sceptical at first, but it's surprisingly good!
> 
> now we are finally at the point where the whole idea for this fic came from *laugh* feels like forever. This is literally the first plot idea I got and then it grew into this beautiful Malec first born child of mine (creepy? nooo) This fic was always about getting to the point where Magnus has to persuade Alec into marrying him. It's literally all I got when I started writing and everything else I just made up along the way XD
> 
> I hope I am now forgiven for the heartbreaks I gave you all with the previous chapter <3 you're all awesome *_*


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"You're no longer wearing any rings", Alec said as he held Magnus' hand. "You used to always wear multiple rings at once."

"There's only one ring that I want to wear", was Magnus' suggestive answer.

This play – or game – that they kept playing continued for the next weeks. Magnus had gotten over his angst and was now fully focused on teasing Alec as much as possible. At times he could tell Alec was excited as well from the way he kept blushing, and it was like fuel on Magnus' flames.

He had tried showing Alec how convenient it'd be to be tied to each others because of his magic. He spend extra time portaling Alec from one place to another to make his work quicker. With a snap of fingers he could give Alec anything he wanted. Normally Alexander tried to restrict Magnus from using magic, but when it was about getting his work done quickly, even he couldn't deny its usefulness.

There certainly were other places as well where he used his magic to persuade Alec. Bedroom was an excellent example of that.

"Imagine waking up to this every morning", Magnus had wisheper into Alec's ears. Usually the shadowhunter didn't stay for the night so he had decided to make use of that opportunity the best he could.

With magic he could touch Alec in a way no body part could ever do, and in places a hand couldn't reach. Magnus had never witnessed greater pleasure in his long life, and even if he had, it'd be long forgotten next to his memories with Alec. Everything else looked pale compared to his life with the shadowboy where every morning was filled with the colors of excitement of what was to come.

Day after day Magnus was getting more confident that at one point a little 'yes' would slip from Alec if he was just patient enough. He tried to convince his impatient nature that some things were worth waiting for. Alexander surely was.

Magnus was cleaning his loft after a client's visit, who had wanted Magnus to summon a particularly slimy demon. Slimy demons were the worst. Thank goodness Magnus has magic to housework.

A panting, frustrated Alec stormed into the loft. "You", he said accusingly and pointed at Magnus who was picking up the last candles from the floor. "Did you stole my clothes again?"

Magnus did his best to look innocent. "And why would I?"

"It has happened before, we've been through this", Alec said.

"Last time it was only because I got to do something to make you by new ones so I figured if you don't have any clothes you'd have no other choice", Magnus defended himself, "and don't say you don't like the new clothes we got for you!"

"That's not the point", Alec argued back, "wait, did you say _last time?_ So it was you! Where is my formal jacket, I need it."

"It's exactly where it should be", Magnus said lifting his chin up stubbornly.

Alec stormed to the bedroom and straight to Magnus' wardrobe that had always been very full and messy, but now had a little empty space in the left corner. The jacket Alec so desperately needed was looking rather lonely in the said corner. Underneath it was a small pile of Alec's other clothes.

Magnus had followed Alec to the bedroom and watched as Alec took off his sweater to change into the jacket.

"I need to hurry, an important clave member is visiting in a moment and mom was throwing a fit about dressing up properly why do you steal my clothes Magnus it's not like you need them–"

"You spend here all of your free time so it's only practical to have them here", Magnus said leaning to the bedroom door frames. "You could just bring all of your stuff here now that we're at it."

Alec seemed to be too concentrated on undressing and he did not realize Magnus' attempts of suggesting how _practical_ it'd be to live together. Not that Magnus wanted it for practicalities, but that seemed a good way to convince a warrior like Alec to it.

"I came here all the way from the Institute just to get this jacket. Very practical indeed", Alec said sarcastically and threw his sweater into the closet without giving it another thought. That made Magnus more satisfied. _Yes, leave it there for good._

On the outside he kept up the playful argument. "I bought it I can keep it where I want it."

"You gave it to me, it's mine now."

"And you're mine, so…"

"Not officially, we haven't made any vows."

It was meant to be a joke. It _was_ a joke. Magnus knew it was a joke, but he decided it'd be more beneficial to act like he didn't. He was becoming very good at seducing Alec. Besides, it wasn't like he hadn't noticed the way Alec tiptoed around the whole marriage subject, clearly afraid of hurting Magnus. It was sweet and Magnus was going to take advantage of that to get what he wanted.

That sounded wrong. To get what _they_ wanted, because Magnus knew Alec wanted it too. Or he would eventually, if he didn't already.

Since Magnus could suck at controlling his facial expressions around Alec, he turned around to conceal his grin and act like he was sulking.

The impact was immediate. Within half a second Alec was there, behind him, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey", Alec said with his low voice. He clearly didn't know how to comfort Magnus, so all he did was to give his silent support to him. Magnus felt almost guilty for fooling him. Alexander was too sweet to walk on this cruel world.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, so Magnus turned around and jumped on Alec, kissing him frantically. In all of his plans there was always the problem that Magnus found it very hard to keep his hands to himself every time Alec came close to him.

Alec answered to the kiss with eagerness, just as he always did. There had been no such a thing as Alec denying Magnus from the physical pleasures a stamina rune could give.

"Magnus…" Alec said using his 'hold your horses' tone of voice. "I meant what I said about being in a hurry."

Magnus had moved down to take care of Alec's neck. "I can portal you back to the Institute, it'll take only a second."

He could practically hear Alec calculating the time, and to persuade him even more Magnus sucked a particularly sensitive spot in the front of his neck, a place that always made Alec moan out of pleasure.

_Always._

The sound of Alec's moans were so delicious that Magnus was about to die if he didn't hear it again. And with a little bit of effort – truthfully, hardly any was needed – he did. Apparently Alec's calculations were done since he let the jacket he was still holding fall to the floor as he almost threw Magnus on the bed, allowing himself to savour this moment before he really had to go.

Magnus couldn't help but to let a massive grin to spread on his face.

"Can you feel how sorry I am about what I said?" Alec asked, his voice all husky and full of desire seasoned with a hint of regretfulness. He grind their hips together and made Magnus gasp – he couldn't really say he didn't feel it, but he was Magnus Bane so he was going to try.

"I'm–", another gasp, "not sure?"

"I'm yours", Alec said with such a simplicity that the willingness in it hurt Magnus' heart. "I don't need vows to know that. Do you?"

What Magnus really wanted to say to Alec right now was something along the lines of less talking and more action, but he just _couldn't_ miss such a good opportunity to change Alec's mind.

"Alexander, I'm many hundreds of years old and I've never been married. Don't you think it's outrageously unfair?" talking turned out to be much harder than Magnus had expected it to be, but the words came out just fine.

Alect kept moving and Magnus seriously didn't understand how he could do two things at the same time. Magnus sure was having trouble. He could either worship Alec's body or talk, but not the both at the same time.

"Did you ever want to? Before?" curiosity had risen into his voice accompanied with an unexpected amount of jealousness.

"Yes", Magnus answered, sadness in him. It was sadness long accepted and forgotten, and it couldn't touch him anymore, but it was still there if he searched for it.

"What happened?"

He reached to brush a strand of hair away from Alec's face, so gently as if he was afraid he'd break. But Alexander was strong, sometimes even stronger than Magnus.

"I made a wonderful proposal in the fanciest restaurant in the whole world. I had prepared it for months. I had music, wine, great food. It was perfect", Magnus said, keeping his voice proud. At least no one could have accused him of lack of effort.

Alec asked the question with his eyes and waited for an answer.

"She said no."

Magnus could see how pity rushed to Alec's face, and he started to regret his plan. The atmosphere had become much sadder than what he had meant it to become. Alec had a way of digging out Magnus' deepest thoughts, and he truly was grateful to have him, but he had been thinking of spending this afternoon a bit differently.

They had stopped undressing themselves, but Alec reached his hand inside of Magnus' shirt that was halfway unbuttoned. He slowly pressed sweet kisses on the exposed skin all over the chest, savouring the act. Magnus put a hand in Alec's hair.

"She?" Alec asked bringing back some of the playfulness and Magnus couldn't be more thankful.

"Gays didn't exist back then", Magnus joked somewhat bitterly, "and you know that I go for both ways. For _any_ ways, actually."

For a moment Alec concentrated on cherishing every exposed part of skin that there was on Magnus, and it gave some time for the warlock to think. He wasn't too distracted not to realize that maybe he could take advantage of this situation even more. Make Alec pity him a bit more.

"I guess", Magnus gasped, "maybe it's just not going to happen to me. Some things aren't meant for everyone." He dramatically added a depressed sigh to the end of it to get the maximum out of it.

It had the desired effect. Alec looked up and his eyes were full of something Magnus couldn't quite identificate. Almost as if he had heard the most absurd thing in the whole universe.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You are more than good enough to be a husband." Alec had meant every word, but seeing the smirk on Magnus' face made regret pour into his eyes. He had finally catched on in Magnus' game.

"Marry me, or I won't believe you", Magnus said and as a clever boy he slipped a hand into Alec's underwear.

" _Really?_ " Alec half laughed and half groaned at the same time, unable to believe that this was Magnus' way to persuade him. "Oh shut up and kiss me."

 

–

 

Alec swore to himself it'd be the last time he'd ever go see Magnus before a meeting. He knew it wouldn't end well yet still he went anyway. He needed that jacket and yes he had it now but he had gotten something else as well.

Not that he was complaining.

But now he was running late, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were still flaming. Damn that warlock with his magical hands and the effect they had on him.

Maryse was there waiting for him, her eyes flaming just as much as Alec's cheeks – for an entirely different reason, though.

"I'm not late, am I?" Alec had checked the clock every other second while running down from his bedroom where Magnus had portaled him.

"Not exactly but it's not suitable to let the guest arrive before you", Maryse scolded him. She sent one disapproving look towards Alec's messy appearance. Then her gaze travelled from Alec's unsettled hair down to his neck to a certain spot and it was way too late for Alec to realize exactly how well Magnus had taken care of his neck.

If his cheeks had been flaming before, now they were about to explode from the heat they were filled with.

Maryse took the deepest breath Alec had ever seen anyone to take before to stop herself from lashing out at her son. Surely it was only because they had a guest on the other side of the wall – if the situation had been different Alec was sure he'd already been kicked out.

"Have you even considered the possibility of not being able to lead the Institute if you keep up this act?" Maryse's snake mouth spit out, "you're not attending this meeting looking like that. Now go and think about your future for once."

There was nothing Alec could do, but he also would not blame Magnus. He'd never allow himself to feel guilty again about feeling good with someone and not hiding it.

But his mother was right about one thing. It was time for him to really figure a way out of this mess. Ever since the proposal he had kept enjoying himself with Magnus, telling himself that he'd figure it out eventually.

Eventually just wasn't good enough anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is it guys. The next chapter will be the most important chapter and also the last. Then I'm going to write an Epilogue.  
> I actually thought I could do this with 15 chapters but not happening so I added one more. You're welcome. The total will be 16 chapters now.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a decision to make

Swing of a seraph blade and the demon returned to the dimension where it came from. It was that easy.

Unlike life. Life was full of frustrating situations and mysteries that made you question; why me? Why now? Why why why?

Asking for a reason was stupid most of the time. Usually the 'why' didn't matter because all of it happened anyway, and hearing the reason only makes it worse. This time though, Alec knew the reason. He had the 'why' part figured out.

He could only blame himself. He had let Isabelle drag him to that stupid blind date thingy. Izzy had said it'd be good practise if nothing else and that it'd also help him broaden his mind toward downworlders. 

That it surely had done if nothing else.

He had brought this mess to himself and he alone was to blame. There was just that one little thing; Alec didn't feel any regret – quite the opposite actually. But it didn't remove the problem and the fact that his own decisions had brought it to him.

A happy demon slaying whilst having an evening stroll was always a favorite. Slaying two demons with one move was satisfying and it made Alec remember that there was at least something he was decent at.

Mundanes 101 claimed that violence is never an answer. Jace had disagreed with that from the time he could read, and at times like these even Alec found some comfort in it – as long as he was killing something that was already dead.

Alec moved in the shadows blending into them perfectly. At first he had feared that Magnus would've been resentful against his shadowhunter tendencies or simply of what Alec was. In the end it appeared that those were the exact things that made Alec special in Magnus' eyes. 

He had never asked about Magnus' previous lovers – who they were, what had happened – mainly because he didn't want to hear, he didn't want to compare himself to them.

Magnus wanted to marry  _ him. _ He had chosen Alec. And even though there had been someone else that Magnus had wanted to marry once before, he hadn't. It hadn't been real love for them. Would this time be different?

Magnus had chosen Alec – it was now Alec's turn to choose Magnus.

A particularly nasty looking demon vanished in front of him from getting the tender touch of a shadowhunter blade. Alec was prepared for this, he was good at this

A dragon demon was something he wasn't good at, and of course that was exactly what the world sent him on a moment like this.

If anyone ever wanted to write memoirs from Alec's exciting life – Alec couldn't understand why anyone would, but it was a hypothetical metaphor anyway – it wouldn't be a very good one. They would never get a one good action scene into it. The fights were always over so quickly that a reader wouldn't even have enough time to get excited when it was over already.

Alec was left on his knees on the ground, bleeding. Nothing too severe, Alec was sure of it, but bleeding nonetheless. Panting, he rushed to apply both healing and blood replacement runes but it ended up being harder than he had expected when he couldn't bend over properly.

His adrenaline filled dizzy brains recognized movement in the shadows, but it wasn't the demons. 

"Isn't that Alec Lightwood?"

"The one Magnus Bane dates these days?"

"Should we help him?"

Someone who knew who he was, apparently. An incredulous howl busted into the air.  _ Werewolves. _

"Help a shadowhunter? Please tell me you're joking."

"You said it yourself. He is dating a warlock. He can't be like the others."

In the downworld it was no secret that the two of them were dating – unlike in shadowhunter community.

"Well, if we let him die we'll have a one very angry warlock on our backs so yeah, let's save his ass."

While Alec was waiting for the runes to start working – their slowness worried Alec – he lost the awareness of his surroundings for the most part, but he was able to tell enough to know that he was being carried by werewolves.

Alec should've been worried. Every old-fashioned shadowhunter would've been. But Alec wasn't old-fashioned, quite far from it. Maybe he could start teaching how to be open minded to the older members of his society. 

Alec would've laughed out loud if he could have.

"What the hell?!" 

That was Jace, Alec was sure of it.

"Don't look at us", one of the werewolves said, "it was a dragon demon. Nasty one. We saw it. I think he's alright, just a bit… well, you know. Bloody."

A moment of silence. Alec could imagine the struggle Jace was having, even though he couldn't see the face of his parabatai. "Errr, thanks for bringing him. I can take it from here."

"Just make sure that Magnus knows we had nothing to do with it!" the werewolf yelled, but his voice was now heard from the distance. Was Jace holding Alec now?

"Magnus?" Alec croaked. He felt a sudden rush of need to have his boyfriend's – no,  _ fiance's _ – magical healing hands on himself. Magnus if anyone could take the pain away. Alec didn't really feel any pain, which worried him because he was certain that the pain  _ was _ there. 

"I'll tell Izzy to call him", Jace comforted him and took them inside.

In the end it didn't take much for Alec to feel better. An iratze from his parabatai and some fresh clean blood cleared his head. Weak, but clear headed was his current state. It wasn't really anything out of ordinary for shadowhunters. 

That's why Magnus was the one who looked the most shaken when he arrived to the scene. 

They were all in the front hall near the entrance, everyone equally startled by the warlock entering into the room. Next to Alec's parents there were still standing the clave member who had come to the meeting – to the meeting that Maryse had banned Alec from attending to – and lots of random Institute residents, checking out what was going on.

The room couldn't have been much fuller, and they all got to witness the way Magnus looked. Everything about him screamed 'I jumped out of my apartment the moment I got your message rushing here without giving a second thought to what I am wearing'. Magnus only had shorts and a silky dressing gown covering himself and his hair was in the state that Alec had left it just few hours earlier. He even appeared to have some stubble on his chin that amazed Alec.

Alec felt sorry for Magnus. Perhaps even more than what he had after declining the warlock's proposal. Magnus always spent so much time in front of a mirror before stepping outside the loft, and now he was almost unrecognizable for those that had ever only seen him that way. 

Another peculiar feeling Alec was experiencing was possessiveness. Magnus looked so domestic and so  _ real _ that it was something Alec felt only he had the right to see.

Luckily, Alec was there to claim him.

Perhaps Alec would never find out where he had gotten his confidence on that particular moment when he walked up to his parents and handed – metaphorically – away the crown he was wearing – again, metaphors – that gave him the honor to lead the Institute in the future. 

"Mother", Alec started. Maryse looked worried and kept glancing toward Magnus who was helplessly standing still, one hand reaching for Alec painfully worried. Isabelle was holding his other arm in a comforting manner.

"You said that I couldn't lead the Institute if I kept being like this. But this is who I am, and maybe that means I was never meant to be the head of this Institute."

"Alec, what are you–"

"Enough, Mom." But there was no anger in Alec's voice. Only determination. "Sometimes you just can't have everything. You've got to make decisions. This is mine. I choose Magnus."

With that, Alec turned around leaving his shocked parents behind him. He passed by Jace who looked impressed, and threw 'the crown' to him. "Good luck with that", Alec whispered to Jace and patted his shoulder. The impression on his face turned into panic. Jace hated responsibilities, but Alec was sure it'd do good to him.

Magnus had a small smile playing on his lips when Alec turned to look at him. Alec took a deep breath – he felt suddenly nervous. He had never done this before and Alec wasn't good with first times.

He wobbled forwards, his body still feeling weak. Magnus was ready to steady him, and even a slight touch from the warlock seemed to make him stronger. Was that some of the effects of true love, or did Magnus do it on purpose? Alec decided he didn't need to know, because he wanted to believe in the former.

Alec kneeled down on one knee, taking support from the floor to stop himself from the swinging that the motion had caused. For the first time ever Magnus hadn't catched on yet – he was simply thinking Alec was feeling weak. 

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes nervously, but full of certainty. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?"

Next to them Isabelle gasped delighted. She looked at her brother like he had done the best thing he could ever do, and Alec gained more confidence from that. Then he moved his eyes back on Magnus, and he forgot that anyone else even existed. 

Magnus' emotions were clear on his gorgeous, bare face. They switched from first shock to realization and surprise, then from excitement to teary eyed until finally settling with  _ annoyance. _

"I can't believe this!" Magnus snorted. "You're proposing to me while I look like this?! How dare you take away the perfect proposal from me." Magnus was holding his head high, but his eyes gave him away.

"Well, you took one perfect moment away from me so I think we're even", Alec said smugly, referring to the morning after their first time having sex. "Please just give me an answer, I think I'm about to faint and it's not because of you. Dragon demon, remember?"

There was some lie in that. No demon could make his knees weak the way Magnus did.

Magnus rushed to him, kneeling in front of Alec holding him steady. Magnus looked straight into Alec's soul with his unglamoured warlock eyes. Alec knew the answer before Magnus even said it, but he waited to hear it anyway.

"Should I give you back your own medicine and say no?" Magnus teased. Alec couldn't believe that even on a moment like this Magnus still kept true to his wonderful himself. Alec wouldn't have him any other way.

"Magnus", Alec laughed quietly, and almost missed out what the warlock said next.

"Yes", Magnus breathed out suddenly very serious but more eager than Alec had ever seen him. Despite having at least fifty people around them watching, Magnus had Alec's hands in his and all they could see was each others. Magnus' eyes glimmered and he beamed. "There's nothing I'd love more."

Alec really felt like he was about to faint, and this time he wasn't sure was it because of the demon or Magnus or the effect the both had him together on this fine occasion.

Magnus saw that and pulled Alec into his arms covering Alec with his own body in a rather protective and possessive manner. "Let's get you fixed", Magnus murmured into his ear and planted the softest kiss on his cheek.

Alec let himself relax on his fiance's arms. He was safe now. No one in this whole world would take better care of him than Magnus. Alec had chosen his path and his parents could no longer control him with anything. 

Alec felt free. 

He had found a way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe my baby is almost finished TT___TT  
> I actually got teary while writing this chapter!! Maybe I wasn't the only one...?  
> I truly hope that you think this was a good way for Alec to end things and well, have a new beginning. This chapter is everything I wanted it to be. For the passed month all the jobless me has done is to have my other hobbies and write this fic. Everyday I'm all about Malec to a point that I almost feel like I am a third-party in Malec's relationship *crylaugh* I need to get a life........  
> One chapter/epilogue to go!!! See you soon for the last time with this fic ;_;


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple fluff and nothing more.  
> Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, I'm gonna name my first born son Alexander (if I ever get lucky enough to have a son lol)  
> that's the level of Malec trash that I am

"Yes mother, I'm aware."

Magnus watched as Alec stepped into the apartment speaking on the phone. He put down his set of keys on the hallway table and threw his leather jacket onto a shell. He headed straight to the kitchen following the scent of fresh coffee, before settling down on the couch next to Magnus.

"You need to ask Jace, he'll be the head of the Institute, not me."

In the beginning Maryse had been very offended by Alexander's choices and had dealt only business with him, trying to forget the fact that he was her son. Alec had took his position as the suitable downworlder representative pretty soon after handing out his crown to Jace. Alec had told Magnus that he had gotten the idea when the random werewolves had rescued him after battling with a dragon demon.

Alec was the first shadowhunter in decades that the downworlders had slowly learned to adore.

Within time both Maryse and Robert had learned to accept that maybe there was some positive effects in Alec's decisions. Even they had to agree that dealing with downworlders had become so much easier after Alec took the job, and thanks to that the whole Institute was running in a much smoother way.

Magnus was so proud of Alec, for many reasons.

He looked really happy these days, much more relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. He'd always be the grumpy Alec they all knew, but he no longer had that miserable look in his eyes. Magnus felt very content with himself knowing he had played a big role in shaping this new Alec. But well of course, this Alec had always been there – in hiding.

"Evening, _love._ "

Magnus realized Alec had ended the call and was now snuggling up to his side. Magnus had been absentmindedly staring the iPad screen he was holding while having his thoughts.

"What are you looking at?" Alec asked and peeked behind Magnus' shoulder at the screen. Magnus had been browsing for new curtains. How _wifey._

"I was thinking if we should move to a new place, somewhere fancy", Magnus said, still a bit absently.

Alec became alert. "You know I can't leave New York."

"Silly, I meant within New York of course", Magnus smacked Alec scoldingly, "I'm itching to redecorate."

"I like this apartment", Alec said calmly. "It has lots of nice memories." His cheeks warmed up.

Magnus raised his brow. "We can always drag the bedroom with us if that's what you mean."

It was Alec's turn to smack Magnus.

"You can always redecorate this one", Alec suggested.

"I have!" Magnus cried out. In the past year he had redecorated their loft more than once for several occasions. His favorite had been the after-wedding when Magnus had turned the apartment basically into a one big bedroom. "Can't I at least change the structure? Add a room or change the shapes and sizes? Have more glitter?"

"Can you even do that? Besides, I don't know if it's possible to _have_ more glitter than what there already is."

"I'm Magnus Bane, I can do whatever I want."

Alec gave him a look. "Well, not if your husband disagrees."

"Husband? I see no husband."

"See? This is exactly why I proposed to you _only_ because I was still experiencing the after effects of the demon poison in my blood. If there only hadn't been that demon…"

" _Fine_ ", Magnus snorted, giving up. Alec _always_ teased him about that. As if Alec could've resisted him much longer even without demon poison in his blood.

Alec let out an evil grin before whispering to Magnus' ear, "just don't touch the bedroom."

Magnus squawked out of excitement and pushed Alec down on the couch, lying on top of him. He planted hot kisses all over the shadowboy who laughed beneath him.

"I also like this couch a lot. And the kitchen window. But other than that…" Alec said, trying not to squirm under Magnus' ticklish touch.

"Your wishes will be heard", Magnus said before owning Alec's delicious coffee flavored mouth.  

_Marriage is such a wonderful institution._

So Magnus had heard. It had felt like a lifelong wish to be married, and now that he was, it truly exceeded his expectations. It was everything he had always thought it'd be but even better. _Alexander_ was everything and much more – he was all the things Magnus had never even thought to ask for.

Magnus summoned one of their wedding pictures into his hands, still lying on top of Alec. The whole loft was filled with wedding photos in different sizes and frames, but Magnus liked to hold them once in awhile (read: once a day). He liked to touch the wooden frames that left a faint fragrance behind them and leave some fingerprints on the glass so that he could rush to polish them the next morning while Alec would be preparing to leave for work.

Alec called his behaviour 'obsessive', but in Magnus' opinion he had a good defence – he had waited for this more than a few centuries. Alec hadn't been even alive for that long, so he couldn't really argue back about that.

"I remember that day", Alec said, taking a look at the photo in Magnus' hand, acting like it was an old picture from his elementary school days that he could hardly remember unless he put some thought to it. "I think it was an okay day if I remember correctly."

Magnus gave him a stern look. "You know, I think you've become far too confident with me. How can you be so sure that I won't run away if you keep mistreating me?"

Alec smiled his _you know you love me_ smile that only this new Alec possessed. The old Alec wouldn't have even dreamed about joking like this with _his husband._ Magnus felt very proud indeed, even if everything new always came with some negative side effects. With Alec, however, those were always insignificant.

"I'm being serious! I could always make you sleep on the couch", Magnus threatened.

"You're acting like a wife. Last time I checked I had a husband", Alec answered sneakily and licked his lower lip.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe you should check more often."

Alec's smile spread even wider. Now this smile told _yeah, I'll be sure to check your genitals later today._ Magnus almost blushed at the thought, which was rare. From the time they had just started seeing each others to this day Magnus loved Alec's different smiles and laughs. He had learned to read his body extremely well – thanks to their frequent _practices_ – and every time he saw something new it felt like a victory. He was one hundred percent confident that he knew Alec better than anyone else and even better than Alec knew himself. That was a title Magnus was perhaps the proudest of.

He rose up and succeeded in punching Alec in the ribs, eliciting a sound of objection from the shadowboy. Magnus put the photo on the table next to them, looking at it proudly. He had managed to leave some fingerprints there that would need some wiping tomorrow morning.

"Can we get married again soon?" Magnus asked pleadingly. He had really enjoyed the ceremony after he had learned how to block out all the disapproving Lightwoods. It had turned out to be easy – the moment Magnus had seen Alec on the aisle everything else had disappeared from his sight. It had been hard to focus on even what the officiant had been saying which resulted in Magnus blushing on his wedding day. How terrible.

"We've been married for what, three hundred and five days and you want to do it again already?" Alec sounded amused. It was the kind of amused that said _my husband is the cutest of them all._

Magnus loved how Alec had not said 'for almost a year' but the exact number of days they had been married, as if he was counting them every day marking them as the happiest days of his life.

Maybe he was, Magnus realized. It sounded like something Alec could do. It sounded like something even _Magnus_ could do. Perhaps he should start doing it from now on. Why wasn't he doing it already?!

It was too hard stay still with all the happiness inside him, so Magnus stretched out on the couch laying his head on Alec's lap. He gazed up into the bright blue pair of stars that hovered above him and dived into the soul that they mirrored.

Alexander had the prettiest soul Magnus had ever encountered. His soul was worth hundred times more than Magnus', and the warlock wasn't afraid to trade his own to save Alec's if such day ever came across in their paradise.

"We could always go to Indonesia", Magnus said somewhat absently while he played with the strings of Alec's hoodie. His mind was all over the place today. "Go and have a different kind of wedding. To be tied to each others in more than one way. Have you ever seen a wedding from an entirely different kind of culture? It's fascinating."

Alec stayed quiet for a long time, thinking about Magnus' words. Magnus let him.

"I need to ask Izzy to temporarily take my place at work while we travel", Alec said, carefulness in his voice as if he was still considering it. "If she's not too busy with Meliorn." Alec grinned, and Magnus knew he had won him over.

"At least she's got the seelies covered", Magnus grinned back at him.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about", Alec laughed and ruffled Magnus' hair. They fell into a silence and Magnus closed his eyes, focusing on the hand playing with his hair.

Magnus had started the whole Indonesia thing as a joke, but now that Alec was actually considering the trip so was Magnus. It'd be very different from their first wedding.

Their wedding had been very official and very sophisticated – just the way Magnus had wanted it to be, because tying yourself to another person for the rest of your life was a matter to be taken seriously –  and there had been all of Alec's shadowhunter relatives and who knows who in the end even was there. From Magnus' side the guest list had been noticeably shorter, but not as short as it could have been. Many downworlders had been curious to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn to finally get married, and it hadn't bothered Magnus if that was their only motive to come as long as they came and behaved.

It would've been more embarrassing for Magnus if no one from his side had turned up. He didn't want to look weak or unpopular in front of Maryse's disapproving eyes. And of course there had been his actual friends – Catarina, Raphael and even Ragnor who said that he would not have believed it if he didn't see it with his own eyes.

It had took a six whole months for Magnus and Isabelle to plan the wedding. For years Magnus had daydreamed beforehand what he would do when he'd actually get married, but when the time really came, all of those plans felt wrong.

Of course that was because back then there had been no Alec. Back then Magnus had only planned everything for himself without having to think about the groom. And when Alec stepped into the picture it had changed everything, but it hadn't felt like a burden. He had _wanted_ to make the wedding look like it was theirs, not just Magnus'.

And because back then it was the lovely Isabelle who knew Alec better than anyone, so there was no way to avoid working with her on this wedding. Luckily Isabelle was a sweetie and they got along perfectly well.

Magnus would never be able to forget the way Alec had looked like an angel on that day. The image of it was burned into this brains for good. Alec had radiated like a real angel in that pearl suit of his. And still, it had been his blue eyes that had shone the brightest.

Magnus had dressed in black, but not to reference a bride and a groom, because _hello,_ it had been a gay wedding. No – what they had gone for was more like ying and yang, an angel and a demon, because that's what they _were_ and that's where the beauty was. They didn't try to hide their true selves but accepted them and loved each others regardless of their differences, and that's the message they had wanted to give.

Their second wedding could be something entirely different. Just the two of them, running away from responsibilities and disapproving family members, into the hot and moist rainforests of Magnus' very first roots where his long life had begun.

Magnus could see with the eyes of his soul how Alec's white skin would turn pink for once because of the sun and not because of Magnus. How the white sand would continue for miles ahead of them and the sunset would paint the world in a way sunset in New York never could.

Magnus sighed out of happiness right before he could hear Alec's phone buzzing. He opened one eye just to see how his grumpy Alec had returned.

"Emergency meeting, I've got to go", Alec complained. He had told Magnus that even though he liked his job more than he thought he would, the best parts of the day would still always be the parts when he was accompanied by his husband.

"Who dares to need my husband more than I do at the moment?" Magnus wasn't sure if it came out the way he had planned but Alec seemed to catch the joke anyway.

"No one could", he snorted, "but it's Jordan."

Ahh, Jordan. A werewolf. A _hot_ werewolf.

"Alright then, just don't be too late because I'll be waiting. In bed", Magnus said. He just had to tease Alec.

Before Alec had the chance to step out of the door once more, Magnus pulled him closer and attacked his neck. Delicately, of course.

Alec laughed and pushed him off, taking a look in the mirror. Indeed a red splotch had appeared to the front of his neck. "Really, Mags? The ring isn't enough?"

Magnus just liked to mark his territory _very_ clearly.

"The ring just tells that you're taken, but that– _that_ says 'I am very taken and very much in a steamy relationship'."

Alec laughed some more but did nothing to hide the hickey. Kissing Magnus a temporary goodbye was more like a promise of what was to come when there would be no Jordans needing Alec and it'd be just the two of them – the way Magnus liked the world the best.

Magnus returned to the couch to his iPad, snapping his fingers to make a wine glass appear. He settled down comfortably to search for the best beaches in Indonesia to make his mental image to come true.

Yes, Magnus agreed. Marriage _was_ a wonderful institution indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo amazed by everything! I didn't think this fic would become something like this.  
> And I'm amazed to have you guys who kept reading and commenting aww how could I ever thank you enough? <3  
> I'm kinda loss at words right now, so all I can say that I'm amazed and thankful and thank you for waking up my writing magic <3
> 
> So that the loss of this fic wouldn't feel as emptying, I have started another Malec fic. It will be quite different from this one. That fic has an actual storyline and plot *laughter* so A Wonderful Institution really was just a warm-up.
> 
> [Louder Than Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075402/chapters/16081849#main) ~ feel free to check it out!
> 
> Summary:  
> Alec is an archaeologist who joins the exploration of the ruins that are called 'the Institute' to study the mythology of Shadow World. The work site is large and almost like a small community of their own. Like every community, this one comes with rules as well; dating your colleagues is strictly restricted.
> 
> Magnus is famous around the place for his extravagant parties and the number of lovers he's rumored to have. He is everything that someone like Alec should stay away from, but can he? Is Magnus as bad as everyone thinks he is?


End file.
